


Red as the Rose

by KilliansSwanSong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Smut, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilliansSwanSong/pseuds/KilliansSwanSong
Summary: Emma, crown princess of Misthaven, feels trapped within the castle walls. When her father goes missing on a normal patrol she takes matters into her own hands but wanders into the Dark One's grip. Loosely based upon Beauty and the Beast. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first multi-chapter fic on AO3, I'm over on tumblr come say hi! I'm ScottieSwan!
> 
> This is loosely based on Beauty and the Beast, this story will get more explicit as the chapters go on, I hope you enjoy, I'd love some reviews to see what you think!
> 
> On with the first chapter...

“Come out Dark One, I have come for my vengeance at last!” Captain Hook yelled out across the empty reception room.

The wrought iron staircase twisted unnaturally upward, shining in the dim light. Golden flecks glinted beckoning him forwards, the only metal he cared about was the one in his right hand clenched tightly between his fingers.

“I _said_ appear!” Holding forth the dagger the figure emerged from the darkness atop the stair.

Moving slowly, begrudgingly, down the staircase coming to a stop a few meters before the one-handed pirate; face turned into a sickening smirk.

“I bet you thought you had this well-hidden, didn’t you? Where no one would ever discover it? Well guess what _crocodile_ ,” He sneered, “ _I_ found it.”

He held the dagger in front of him, taunting him, twisting it so that the light bounced off the blade and into Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes, making him squint.

“Get on with it Captain, you’ve finally achieved what you’ve searched for, for over three hundred years so get on with it.” He bit out through clenched teeth, hand shaking at his side, body fighting to disobey.

“Gladly. You took my love from me, and my hand. You’ve tortured my dreams for decades, and now _finally_ , I will kill you-”

“Of course, Captain, but can you live with what comes next?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, features twisting maliciously, a dangerous glint in his eye.

“I know what comes next. I become you. A Dark One.” He swallowed hard, he’d known the price of his revenge and was loath to pay it, but he knew all magic came with a price and however hard it would be; He would pay it.

“It’s not just that Captain. You see, everything that lies in that dark and blackened heart of yours will be on show for everyone to see. They’ll truly see you for who you are. A monster.” Mouth contorting into a smirk, “What I wouldn’t give for Milah to see you now. Look at the man you’ve become, you’ll never find love again, Captain.”

“I don’t need love, I had Milah, I don’t _want_ it.” He retorted, crying out in rage he drove the dagger through Rumpelstiltskin’s heart, twisting the blade for good measure.

“It’s not over Captain.” He whispered as he fell in a heap on the ground, the blackness oozing from the blade, twisting around his arm, encompassing him entirely.

He screamed and thrashed against the darkness, feeling it snuff out all traces of light. He saw the painful memories of his life that had lead him to this moment, his father abandoning him, the slavery ship, his brother laying in his arms; eyes unseeing, Milah falling to the deck as her heart turned to dust.

Eventually, after what felt like hours of fighting, he felt the darkness release its grip on him, but not its everlasting hold. The room around him blurred into sight, a figure looming over him as he pulled himself up from the ground.

“Hi…” The figure said, Hook leapt back in surprise before growling out, “I _killed_ you. That is why I am dressed like this.”

Gesturing down to his thick black robes, shaking his head slowly, raising a hand causing a red burst of magic to swirl around him leaving him in his leather ensemble once more.

“You killed Rumpelstiltskin, yes, but think of me more as a guide, until you embrace your darkness.”

“I think you’ll find I’ve embraced my darkness long ago.” With a wave of his hand the image of Rumpelstiltskin crumbled to ashes, and dissipated across the hall floor.

Hook turned to face a grand mirror in the entrance hall, the silver frame twisting and turning around the edges to form a shining reflection of his face.

His skin had become dark and scaly, much like Rumpelstiltskin’s, his hair had turned dark and hung across his forehead heavily. His eyes however, although heavy bags lay underneath them; dark and hollow, his eyes were still the same bright blue they had always been. He snorted, so that was it then? A reminder of the man he once was, to constantly taunt him for the rest of his days.

“Don’t be afraid, come on out…” His face twisting into a dark smile, as the castle staff shuffled nervously from behind the doors, he swung around, long coat brushing around his knees as he extended his arm out dramatically, “This castle is mine now, and everyone who belongs inside it.”

“I’m your new master now.” Magic swirled around the hall, cloaking everyone in the red haze.

As the years went by the castle fell into despair, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

_~BATB~_

“Emma? Emma for goodness sake where are you! The ball is about to begin!” Snow was walking the halls down to the stables, calling out for her daughter. “Emma! Must you make me walk so far?”

Snow was in the early stages of her pregnancy and was told to rest as much as possible, but when he daughter hadn’t been in her room as the ball started she was too anxious to sit around waiting for her. She stopped short when she saw her daughter, sitting in the mud laughing with the stable boy, Graham.

“ _You_ are the future queen of Misthaven, you have responsibilities of attending the ball tonight and you cannot go looking like _that._ ” She waved her hand to the bottom of her crystal white gown covered in thick brown sludge.

“Oh mother, you worry too much, I was planning on changing gowns when the ball started.” She waved her mother off impatiently, turning back to Graham.

“The ball has already started! Your father is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs and you’re not even in your chambers, come along!” She hooked her arm underneath Emma’s and dragged her upwards and pulled her towards the castle.

“I’ll see you at the ball Graham!” She called back over her shoulder with a smile, waving wildly as her mother picked up the pace.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, princess!” He returned, the words slipping through his laughter.

It was a few minutes before Emma pulled her arm away from her mother, with a sigh,

“Honestly mother, I _was_ heading to my chambers now, I just lost track of time. You shouldn’t be walking this fast, you’re pregnant!” She shrugged, moving quickly to keep up with her.

“You’re too much like your father, that’s the trouble, and I am aware I am carrying a child.” Snow insisted while smiling and shaking her head.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Emma raised her head high, she was proud to be like both her parents, the fierce fighters and loyal, passionate leaders.

Snow chuckled, shrugging, “Yes, if being late and trying to charm the pants of everyone is a good thing.”

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother, she knew how much they loved each other- they shared many true love kisses but sometimes Emma’s heart ached with loneliness, she knew she was never alone in the castle; she had her parents, her friends, but she always felt something was missing.

They reached her bedchamber, Snow pushing the door back and ushering her inside, guiding her towards the bed. There on the bed lay a beautiful dark green gown that matched her eyes perfectly; it had long sleeves and was gilded with gold around the edges.

“Come along now Emma, we don’t have much time!” Her mother worried, biting her bottom lip as she undressed her.

Emma span around helplessly as her mother rushed around her like a whirlwind, and before she knew it she was clinging to her bed post as her mother tightened her corset.

“Really mother? Must I- Ooohf!” She inhaled deeply as Snow tugged once more “must I wear this awful contraption?” Her nails biting painfully into the wood.

“You must be properly dressed, now come, come!” Snow waved her arms for Emma to stand on a small stool as she carefully worked the dress over her head and body, fastening the laces at the front of the dress.

“There, your dress looks beautiful, you and Johanna did a wonderful job designing it.” Snow looked at her in awe for a second and before Emma had time to even blink she was being rushed into her chair in front of her vanity table, with Snow pulling and teasing her hair.

“Your hair is so beautiful my dear but it is such a nuisance. Maybe you should consider cutting it?” Emma’s brows knitted together and she shook her head, causing her mother’s hard work to fall out of place.

“No, I like my hair the way it is. I’m a woman now mama, I can decide for myself.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the mirror.

“Definitely like your father.” Snow chuckled, picking up the strands of hair and rearranging it once more.

Minutes later, after the torture of make-up and combing her hair, Emma stood in front of the mirror to assess herself. Her eyes growing wide as she took in the young woman facing her in the reflection.

Her hair was beautifully combed and rolling in waves down her back whilst some of it was pulled up in to a delicate up do. The make-up was light and natural with only the slightest hint of rose on her cheeks and lips, with the faintest trace of black under her eyes.

And the dress, oh the dress. It hugged her body perfectly from the waist upwards, like a second skin, but flowed out around her hips down to her feet that twisted as she turned back and forth to see herself.

“You’ve done a wonderful job mother; I barely recognise myself.” Emma whispered reverently, whilst a blush creeped its way up her cheeks.

“Oh I did nothing; you were already beautiful darling. Now there was one last thing I wanted to give you before the ball.” Snow turned to the box placed on the dresser; It was gold and had delicate, intricate carvings all around it.

She lifted the lid with caution, and picked up the tiara inside. It shone with diamonds and glittered with every movement, she held it out as Emma lowered her head slightly to accept it.

“Mama…” she choked out as Snow tucked the tiara in place, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t ruin my good work, come now, your father is expecting us and I will not turn into him.” She smiled, taking her daughter’s arm and walking from her room.

_~BATB~_

“Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Snow of Misthaven, and her daughter, her royal highness, Princess Emma.”

Emma clung tightly to her mother’s arm as they descended the stairs, feeling the eyes of everyone in the ballroom staring at her, she was afraid she would slip and fall for everyone to see.

Finally, her foot touched the bottom of the stairs and she breathed a deep sigh of relief, her father was waiting for them and leant forward to place a kiss to Emma’s forehead, before embracing her mother.

“You two are late.” He told them with a smug smile, eyes flicking between the two women.

Snow huffed, “Blame _your_ daughter. She was out in the stables getting covered in filth.” Shaking his head her father threw her a quick wink as he guided her mother to the dance floor.

She sighed, it was only a matter of time before she was asked to dance, she looked around helplessly for her friends when she felt a presence behind her.

“Your highness,” the figure fell into a graceful bow, “Might I have the pleasure of a dance?” With one last glance around the ballroom she nodded and took the hand she was offered.

It seemed endless, being twirled this way and that, spun in circles and small talk involving the kingdom and politics with princes and dukes, all vying for her attentions. She spotted Elsa and Tink over by the windows, sending her smiles, hands wrapped around long drinking glasses.

She carefully extricated herself from the arms of the fifth prince of Northwood castle, offering a gracious curtsey and walking to her friends.

“Go on, what was wrong with this one?” Elsa sighed, waving her hand towards the blond hair prince.

“Like you’re one to talk. And how is your love life going Elsa?” Emma smirked,

“Better than yours it would seem. I have plenty of suitors, just none that Anna need know about.” Elsa nodded towards her sister talking avidly to her fiancé.

“Elsa!” Tink cried, hearing the implication in her voice, “Who is he? Why didn’t you tell us!” nudging her friend with her elbow.

“Because I was trying him on for size, turns out he’s terrible at keeping beds warm…” She giggled, Emma and Tink’s eyes widening,

“You have to tell us everything!” Emma urged, reaching over to grab a drink off the serving tray

“I don’t think you have time for that my dear,” Elsa nodded behind her, “Looks like prince ‘me, me, me’ is heading this way for a dance.”

Emma groaned, closing her eyes, scrunching them up tightly and praying he would just walk straight past her,

“Your highness.”

Or not.

She took a deep breath and forced a polite smile on to her lips, turning towards the prince, he bowed low, holding out his hand as he stood straight again.

“I am Prince Baelfire, might I have this dance?” His lips seemed permanently in a smug smile, she extended her hand, allowing him to place a sloppy kiss on it.

Grimacing at the moisture covering her hand, she tried to subtly wipe it off on the back of her dress, glancing at Elsa and Tink who were trying to hide their sniggers in their glasses.

“Of course, lead the way.” He yanked her forwards, harder than she had been prepared for, looking over her shoulder at her friends in distress, pleading with them to help.

He crushed her forwards against him, arm coming around to circle her waist and trap her there. Her head placed awkwardly close to his, his breath clinging to the skin of her throat. She cleared her throat and tried to lean back as far as he would allow.

“So Prince Baelfire, what brings you to my kingdom?” She tried to force herself to act polite but the constant smugness plastered on his face made her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

“Why to find a wife of course. You are the picture of beauty my Princess, we would make a fine match.” Emma tried to hide her grimace as he continued blind to her reactions. “Imagine the children we would make with my brutish good looks and your simple elegant beauty.”

_Simple?!_

She tried to tune him out she really did; but the final straw came and she could hide her distaste no longer.

“Think of this, my latest kill roasting on the fire, our children playing on the floor with the dogs- we’ll have five or six of them.”

“Dogs?” Emma asked hopefully, however futile.

“No, Emma, children! Of course, my little wife will be rubbing my feet after a long day of ruling both our kingdoms.” She didn’t think his self-satisfied smile could get any worse and when his hand drifted too low she barely registered her hand pulling back before launching it forwards to hit him in the nose with a sickening, yet satisfying, crack.

The ballroom gasped and turned to the drama, Emma looked around at all the eyes on her searching for her mother and father.

“Come along Princess, I think you’ve had too much wine.” She felt the comforting hand on her shoulder steering her to the shadows of the ballroom and out of one of the doors and into the kitchens.

“Thanks Graham, that boarish, brainless brute has no idea how to talk to women. He wanted me to play the meek and mild obeying wife. _Me_!” She told him in disbelief as he handed her a damp cloth to press against her knuckles.

“I don’t think anyone would make that mistake princess…” Graham chuckled.

“Emma!”

“Emma!”

She groaned as her Elsa, Anna, Tink and her parents filtered into the kitchens, she buried her face in her folded arms resting on the table.

“I’m sorry!” She lifted her head up before glaring at her parents, “Actually I’m not sorry, I would rather live my life alone than be with such a selfish, self-obsessed…. Brute!”

She was shocked to see her father’s shoulders moving up and down with his contained laughter.

_“David.”_ Snow chastised him, slapping him lightly on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Snow, but I can’t help but be proud of our little girl. At least I know she can defend herself while I’m away- she broke his nose Snow!”

Her eyes narrowed at her husband,

“Yes. But _not_ in a ballroom filled with visitors! Really Emma…”

“I thought she did the right thing, that man has no sense at all, keeps all his brains in his-”

“Tinkerbell!” Snow admonished, eyes wide at the insinuated comment.

Emma’s head fell back, groaning again and throwing the cloth on the table with a small smile towards Graham.

“If someone is making inappropriate advances I will stop them, I am perfectly capable of defending myself while father is away.”

“Good because I leave in the morning.” David told her, looking awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot,

“Tomorrow?” She glanced nervously between her parents, “Well if you must, but take care, and take guards-”

“Emma, stop worrying I’ll be fine, it’s a perfectly normal patrol of the forest, the Dark One has laid dormant for many years, I suspect there will be nothing to worry about.” Reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, using it to pull her forward into his embrace and cupping the back of her head with his hand.

“Can we _please_ get back out there, I want to get back to dancing!” Anna cried enthusiastically, while Tink merely rolled her eyes and smirked,

“ _I_ want to see the damage Emma did.”

Emma scoffed as Elsa pulled her close and walked back towards the ballroom, “I really didn’t break his nose, did I?”

_~BATB~_

Emma was walking her horse through the courtyard preparing for an afternoon ride when the guards came back, shouting and crying for help. She called for more guards and sent for Doc, the castle physician, she helped them off the horses and gently laid them on the grounds.

“My father, where is he? Where are the others?” She asked impatiently, eyes searching every horse, scanning every path in or out of the castle.

“The wolves, they attacked us, he’s still out there, I’m so sorry my Princess.” Sir Lancelot answered, the pain lacing through his voice.

Snow came running down the steps, “David?! Where’s David? Lancelot!” She hurried over to her daughter and the knight.

“He’s out there somewhere mama, I need to find him.” Emma drew up tall and reached for her horse,

“No Emma. We will send guards, there is no use you getting lost out there too.” Snow pleaded, “Emma, you can’t!”

She swung up into the saddle, “Lancelot, where did you lose my father?” Fixing him with a glare he’d dare not refuse.

“In the eastern fields, just outside the abandoned castle owned by the Dark One.” He swallowed hard looking towards Snow, “I’m sorry your majesty, I couldn’t defend him.”

Before Snow could even open her mouth, Emma sharp reply cut her off,

“That doesn’t matter now Lancelot, I’ll bring him back- take care of my mother.” With a firm kick to her horse she raced through the gates and out to the eastern fields.

She would bring him back no matter what.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my second chapter up this week, hopefully I can keep on getting these chapters out regularly, this chapter is ever so slightly shorter than the first but I think it has a good cliff hanger. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and messages I've been getting, and thank you for the new followers on tumblr! Come say hi, @ScottieSwan,
> 
> without further ado, here's chapter two ;)

Only moments ago, David had been riding in formation with his men, on a perfectly normal patrol of the forest. Lancelot was telling another joke, when every man fell silent, the ground turning white into snow. It hadn’t snowed in his kingdom since summer began.

The men drew their swords in anticipation of thugs and ruffians of the forest, not evening stopping to think a pack of hungry wolves would descend upon them.

David hadn’t had a chance to think, his horse throwing him to the ground, his knights scattered and their grunts of pain and exertion heard through the clearing.

He pulled himself up to standing, his sword laying in front of him as a wolf sized him up, teeth glinting in the low light.

“Nice dog?” he tried, arms spread wide hoping the animal could see he didn’t want a fight.

A growl bit out from the beast as David lunged for his sword, the snow breaking his fall. He scrambled around to pull himself to his feet, and took off at a run, he looked over his shoulder but could no longer see his knights. The lack in concentration caused his foot to catch on a root, meeting the floor once again.

Rolling over from his position on the floor, he swung his arm round and the hilt of his sword collided with the head of the wolf, that had chased him through the woods, which in turn snarled and bit into his right leg.

Blood immediately started welling up and oozing from the rip in his trouser leg, David screamed in pain, swinging his sword again, aiming to kill this time. He managed to catch it with the blade but not before it’s claws slashed down his left side leaving deep gouges.

A flash of lightening lit up the clearing, seconds later a deep rumble of thunder echoed through the trees, the wolves whimpering in fear and retreating to the cover of the trees. David struggled to look around in confusion, trying to figure out the source of the noise. Mere moments ago, the sun had been shining brightly in the sky, how could it suddenly be storming?

He shuffled backwards until his back was against a tree, breathing as deeply as he could, while he assessed the injuries.

“Snow is going to be furious.” He chuckled to himself despite the pain lacing through his body, “Lancelot? Where are you my friend?” David asked to an empty forest.

He waited a moment, using the tree to pull himself to his full height, attempting to walk back to the clearing but finding nothing. His eyebrows pulled together, where had everyone gone?

“Lancelot?” David shouted, louder this time, only hearing the wail of wolves in the distance.

He decided not to stay out in the open anymore, perhaps they had sought refuge in the trees? The sun was beginning to lower in the sky and David swallowed hard, if he couldn’t find his way home by the time the dark came, he would be stuck here for the night. The sound of howling wolves sent shivers down his spine.

“There has to be somewhere nearby to find safety for the night.” He concluded, surely if he carried on walking he would eventually find a place to rest for the night, his injuries gave a twinge of pain and he realised he might not _have_ all night.

As he limped from tree to tree, allowing them to take his weight, David realised this was not the greatest plan he’d ever had. Arguing with himself whether he should carry on walking or stay put and wait for someone to find him, he felt as though he walked through a web, a strange rippling feeling flowed over his skin.

And as if by magic wrought iron gates, rusted and dirty appeared before him. He shook his head, closing his eyes as if the castle would suddenly disappear. The gates opened of their own accord, and a man came running down the path, David blinked hard, clearly his imagination was running wild.

“Are you alright my friend?” The figure asked, blurring the closer he got, David felt weak, shaking violently before his legs gave way.

He heard the figure shout to him to stay with him as the darkness surrounded him, and he lost all consciousness.

  _~BATB~_

David groaned, his body feeling tight and stretched. He quickly assessed himself, he was feeling pain still, although much duller, he was lying down on something soft and there was someone leaning over him.

He sat up quickly, as far as he could, and the woman leaned backwards to avoid bumping heads with him,

“Where am I?” he questioned quickly, looking around as if he could answer that himself by determining the objects in the room.

“You’re still injured, lie back down dear.” David looked up into the face of a kindly old woman, “My name’s Granny, you rest we’ll look after you.” She smiled affectionately towards him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. He’ll cause us nothing but trouble, what if the master finds out?” A woman in dark clothing, stood tall and proud, she swirled round, her dress twisting around her legs, sharp eyes turning to Granny.

“Well, we can’t leave the man injured, now can we?” The man in the corner argued, he turned to David, reaching out a hand towards him, “I’m Robin by the way, that’s Regina over there, the one with the stick up her a-”

“Ask not.” Granny snapped, rolling her eyes, “They fight those two, just leave them be, they can fight over anything and everything.”

David’s eyes flicked between Robin and Regina, each giving a distasteful stare to the other.

“The master?” he asked, trying to push himself into a seated position, “Where is he?” he directed his question towards Granny,

“Oh, never you mind about that- would you like a spot of tea? Nothing seems so bleak after a cup of tea-” She started, leaning towards the tea trolley,

“There isn’t time for tea!” Regina snapped, waving her arms wildly around her, “He could get us all killed! I refuse to be part of this.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going…” David made to stand, wincing and falling back to the sofa he was slumped upon, Granny laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

As Regina stormed for the door, every candle in the room was extinguished plunging them into darkness, David sat up straight once again, alarmed and barely feeling the pain through the adrenaline pumping through him.

“I _told you_ ” Regina hissed into the blackness, “Now we’re all in for it.”

The wide doors on the far side of the room were thrown open, and banged upon the walls behind them. The air became thick and clammy as David fought for every breath, his heart hammering against his ribs.

“Who _dares_ to enter my castle?”

David could feel Granny shuffle, clearing her throat before replying,

“He’s injured my lord, we thought best to tend to him before he’s… no longer with us.” Although the slight tremble gave her away, David thought she spoke with confidence almost daring the voice to defy her.

“That wasn’t your choice to make, was it now, my dear _Granny_ ” The voice sneered at the old woman, a tall figure shrouded in black, a fraction darker than the room itself, David could just make out a face twisted into repulsion from the light of the moon.

“I had no part in this master. I told them to leave him be to die.”

“ _Regina!_ ” Robin elbowed her in her side, “My lord, we only meant to fix him up until he can make his way home, he’s the-”

“I know who he is. I know who everyone is.” The voice silenced him, “Very well then, if our _guest_ wishes to stay, how about we offer a more comfortable room for him?”

His stomach dropped as the moonlight glinted off teeth, curled up into a sickening smirk. He felt a hand pull at the neck of his shirt, pulling him backwards his skin dragging harshly across the cold, rough stone.

“Master!”

“Stop it, no you can’t!” The chorus of protests were drowned out by an almighty growl,

“This is _my_ castle, and you are all _mine!_ You will do as I say or you’ll all find yourselves within the dungeons too.”

David hissed in agony as he was hauled up the stairs and thrown into a cell within the dungeon, the door slammed closed as it echoed through the empty walls. It was dark down here, there was water all over the floor, a leak dripping from the ceiling into one of the puddles, a shiver ran down his spine as it looked up at his captor.

“What? Never seen a Dark One before?” it growled out, “Name’s Hook” he held up a long glistening hook attached to his left forearm.

“Please enjoy your stay” he cackled before he retreated down the stairs, the door thumped shut with a final bang and he sighed deeply, how would he ever escape?

 

_~BATB~_

Emma had been riding hard all afternoon and finally arrived in the eastern fields, she leapt off her horse, still holding the lit torch she had carried with her. She crouched down towards the ground, she hadn’t remembered it snowing recently and yet the ground was covered in a thin layer of the stuff.

Her mother had taught her how to track since she was little, she picked it up with ease as she had most things, sword fighting, archery, even dancing and small talk.

She saw scuffles on the ground, deep gouges in the mud and snow where a fight had obviously taken place. She followed each set of footprints but they all stayed within the clearing, she observed the edges of the clearing until she came upon broken twigs hanging from the trees, she smiled to herself proudly as she began to trace her father’s footsteps.

“I will find you father, I will always find you.” She vowed to the sky, still following the path he had left for her.

On the snow, there was a pool of blood followed by several streaks and her stomach twisted uncomfortably, he was hurt and she needed to find him quickly, that was an awful lot of blood on the ground.

Racing through the trees she could see the steps becoming longer and dragging more, clearly her father was losing his strength by this point and the knot in her stomach tightened even more.

Suddenly the blood and tracks stopped, she whirled around trying hard to find the next steps but found nothing. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt a strange prickle coursing through her blood.

She edged forward until she touched something solid, something there wasn’t there; pushing forward, she felt as though she was walking through the thick goo the castle serves for pudding sometimes, until she was through the other side.

She was shocked to see a castle standing before her, tall towers, intricate designs surrounding the gates and doorways. She could see another thick layer of blood upon the snow and she was no longer afraid; her father was all that mattered now.

She squared her shoulders and walked towards the huge doors, finding them open she pushed herself inside ready to face someone, anyone who might be in her way.

But she found nothing, nobody. She huffed, relieved for a moment to gather her thoughts, still carrying the torch; she held it high to light the room as best she could.

There were chairs along the walls, a great chandelier hanging overhead, curtains pulled shut over the windows.

“Father?” She called out shyly, taking hesitant steps at first.

“Look Regina, a girl!” Robin whispered, nudging her with his elbow,

“I _know_ it’s a girl. She shouldn’t be here.” She turned to walk away, barely noticing Robin leaping from his hiding place and racing up the stairs, “ _Robin!_ ” She hissed,

“Who’s there?” Emma called, swinging her torch around to see better only to find an empty hallway in front of her.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and she turned to find a light filtering down from the stairs, expecting to find answers there, she followed the light. No longer taking small hesitant steps, she had no idea what condition her father was in, she didn’t have time to waste.

She flew up the stairs two at a time, the light seeming to get further and further away from her, twisting around the spiral staircase going higher and higher.

“I’m looking for my father, please! Slow down!” She implored, “Please, he’s hurt”

She continued racing up the stairs until suddenly they stopped, the hallway twisted round and then evened out to show a heavy wooden door.

Emma placed the lit torch in a holder just above her and turned to pull the heavy door with both hands, grunting with the effort. Once opened she slipped inside, plucking the torch out the holder and headed forwards.

“Father? Are you here?” she called,

“Emma!”

“Father!” Emma dropped to her knees outside his cell, hand reaching inside for her father.

He gathered her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, smiling at her gratefully. His back was to the cell wall, dried blood had crusted on his thin shirt and he was looking very pale.

“How did you find me?” He asked weakly,

“Mother taught me to track well, we need to get you out of here, you’re hurt.” She tugged hard on the bars but they wouldn’t budge an inch, she looked around for something to use, “It’s okay papa, I’m going to get you out, just stay with me.” She pleaded.

“Emma, you have to leave, he’s here.” He swallowed hard, eyes begging,

“I’m not leaving you.” She vowed,

“You have to! Now go, I’ll be okay.” He gave her knuckle one last kiss before letting go of her hand,

“Who would have done this? You’re a King, they cannot do this to you!” She argued, her chest puffed out, shoulder straight and head tall, looking every bit the princess she was.

He shook his head, “Please, just go, look after your mother and the baby, we will see each other again.” He reassured her, giving her a comforting smile.

“No. Not until you tell me just who did this to you.” She was stubborn like her parents and would refuse to move until she got her answer.

David opened his mouth to answer when a cold gust came through the tower, and the torch Emma held flickered low, threatening to go out.

“Well, I do believe that would be me, _Princess_ ”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! Come follow me on tumblr @ScottieSwan! xx
> 
> There's like one swear word in this chapter but it'll be more frequent as it goes on, enjoy!

“Well, I do believe that would be me,  _Princess_ ”

The voice was calm, cold and accented. Emma, unafraid and determined, rose to her feet and head held high.

“And just _who are you_?” She asked shortly, huffing out a derogatory scoff as she looked the dark figure up and down. She was unable to see his face but decided to go in strong, acting every bit the Princess she was.

The dark figure laughed, dropping into a low sweeping bow;

“Why the master of this castle, of course!” He returned to full height, Emma could feel him staring at her, eyes boring into her soul. “Otherwise known as the Dark One.”

He waited for her panic, an unsettled feeling filling his stomach, of resentment and bitter joy. No one had stuck around to accept him as the Dark One, everyone fled eventually. Except those stuck here by his curse, to watch her run would give him a sick sense of pleasure. Everyone leaves in the end.

“You have to let him go.” She stated, breaking his trail of thought.

“Go? Love, he’s my prisoner” He shrugged and bent his head to play with something on his left hand, the low light of her torch flickered off it and sent shivers down her spine.

“Can’t you see he’s injured? He needs help immediately, didn’t you at least try to tend the wounds?”

She bent down again to take a closer look at her father’s injuries, she could see someone had attempted to stitch the deep gouges together but it looked as though it had been reopened with quite some force. She could feel her temper rising, her blood running cold. She clenched her hands and rose to her feet shakily, all she could see was red.

“ _Did you do this_.” It wasn’t a question, she spoke the words in a low hiss and filled with such malice that he nearly didn’t hear them.

“He trespassed.” As if that was some sort of answer, the anger was boiling inside of her now; any moment she would snap.

“Emma… please.”

She looked towards her father once more, saw the pleading in his eyes and took a deep breath; she would never free him if she was to lose her temper.

“Because.” She started, taking another breath, “He was injured, as you can see.” She gestured to her father still captive in his cell. She thought it would calm her until she saw her father’s wince of pain and the fire relit in her soul, roaring through her.

“What kind of soulless, heartless monster are you?!” She screamed at the shadow, hand gripping to the torch, she could feel the elaborate details press into her palms leaving marks there.

Killian laughed again, stepping into the light provided by the torch.

“This kind.”

The room stood deadly still, the world silent around them. Emma’s eyes ran over his face, tracing every twisted feature, every scar, and imperfection.

He was tall, well built but not bulky; dressed head to toe in dark clothing, mostly leather. He had a scar on his chin, his hair although hanging over his eyes was thick and black like a raven’s. His skin was silvery, almost scaly, catching the light every time he turned. She could see the hook attached to his left arm, it was what had caused the light to catch on moments ago. But what had made Emma gasp was the blue of his eyes, the clearness of them; untouched by darkness, deep as oceans and light as her own soul; and yet heavy and ageless, with the weight of all he had seen. He was handsome, if you didn’t count his impossibly despicable behaviour and brutish temper.

She pulled herself up to her full height, met his eyes and spoke slowly and with all the authority she could muster.

“Let. Him. Go.” She refused to break his gaze, she stepped closer to him, invading his space.

“And what will you give me in return?” he lifted his hook to catch a loose bit of hair hanging around her shoulders, pushing it behind her.

“What?” She asked incredulously, “ _Give_ you? You should free him because-”

“I’m a good person?” he sneered, the words sounding bitter on his tongue, “Please” he scoffed, “Has any of this given you the slightest inclination that I have a shred of humanity left? So, I ask again: What will you give me?”

“Gold. We have lots of it, jewels, and gemstones too.” She offered, his shoulders shook with repressed laughter,

“What need have I for jewels darling? Look around you, do I look like I’m short on clink?” he waved his hooked arm around him. He raised his eyebrow expectantly again; she sucked in a breath, daring to let her eyes flit behind her to her father before facing the monster once more.

“Alright then. What about…” She hesitated slightly, caution causing her stomach to tense and knot up inside her. She drew another breath and summoned all the courage she had.

“Me.”

Such a simple word, yet it filled her with such horror. She would hand herself over to this monster to save her father, she had time to escape, she was unharmed and could find a way out. Her parent’s had time to make a plan to save her before it was her turn to ascend the throne.

And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to take her next breath. The eyes that were once so clear and blue before were dark and stormy, nearly black against his silver skin.

“A quick fuck?” She gasped, instinctively raising her hand to strike him, which he caught with ease, using it to pull her closer so she could feel his breath on her face.

“No thank you. I reject your offer, he stays.” He made to turn away, back to the door, repulsed by her offer.

She didn’t have time to think, she was drowning in panic and the words tumbled out against her will.

“No, I’ll _stay_. Forever. Think about it, a princess as your slave.” He stopped dead still against the door, thinking it over.

What use did he have for a wounded prisoner? She could at least be put to use.

_As what? You have servants and what good are they?_ He argued with himself, hand fisting tightly.

“Fine.” He turned, stepping back to the light, reaching out to grab her arm. “But you must stay here forever.”

Emma winced slightly at his tight grip, nodding, “You have my word, but first, free him.”

“No Emma! I won’t let you do this!” She closed her eyes, trying to silence her father’s protests, “This will break your mother’s heart, and mine too, you can’t do this!”

“Silence!” Killian roared, lifting his arm.

“No!” Emma grabbed his arm before he was able to produce any magic, “At least let me say goodbye.”

He looked down at her, she could see the battle in his eyes, could feel the indecision coming off him in waves.

“You have one minute.” He lowered his arm, crossing them and staring at her. When she raised her eyebrows in question he responded, “I’m not leaving. I’m no fool.”

Biting her tongue, she turned to the cell prepared to lower herself to the ground when the door swung open. She turned her head, Killian just shrugged and looked away – almost self-consciously, she begrudgingly gave him a thankful smile.

“Father, you’re going to be okay,” She whispered, bending down and crawling close to him, raising a hand to rest on his cheek.

“I can’t let you do this, it’s _my_ job to protect _you_.” He kept his voice low so the Dark One wouldn’t hear, grabbing her hand in his so tightly.

She smiled comfortingly, “It’s my choice this time. I promise papa, I’ll be okay. I will escape, you taught me well, you and mama.” Giving his hand a returning squeeze, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

“Too well, I worry sometimes.” He chuckled, wincing, “I will find you, I will gather all my men, every man in our kingdom if necessary and we _will_ find you.” He vowed, the truth strong in his eyes as he spoke,

“It’s what our family does. Papa, tell mama-” She broke off mid sentence as her father was engulfed in red smoke, there was nothing left of him when it dissipated; Emma stared at her empty hands, the tears flowing more freely now.

“You!” She whirled around to face the monster standing outside the cage, “You didn’t even let me say goodbye! I’ll never see him again. You didn’t even let me say goodbye.” She doubled over as a sob tore through her throat, echoing off the empty walls, the sound travelling throughout the castle. The following scream was harrowing, one of pain and agony and she cried for everything she had lost.

Her family. Her future. Her soul.

_~BATB~_

In the drawing room, the servants stood, listening to the screams of torment drifting from the tower. Regina stood facing the fire, watching the flames twist and turn higher and higher, pretending she couldn’t hear the pain. Her face sombre glowing red from the fire, eyebrows drawn in concentration.

Robin was pacing up and down the worn carpet, shaking his head and muttering to himself, twiddling an arrow, deep in thought. Granny sat on the sofa knitting forgotten beside her, Ruby’s head on her lap, gently stroking her hair in comfort as the tears shone in her eyes.

“That’s it. No. I won’t do this any longer.”

The room turned to look at Regina inquiringly as she whirled around and stormed for the door. Robin followed in curiosity, closely followed by Ruby and Granny.

“Regina! What are you doing?” Robin asked, walking quickly to keep up with the long strides,

“I can’t take any more of this incessant crying. I’m going to offer her a better room.” She paced up the stairs, “One without the acoustics.” She grumbled.

“But what about the master?” Ruby asked, looking over her shoulder, Granny reached up to place a hand upon it.

“To hell with him, how he can tune this out I don’t know, but _I_ can’t and _I_ need beauty sleep.”

Reaching the top of the tower, she threw open the door and stormed inside, grimacing as the crying grew louder, she fished out the key from her pocket and unlocked the cell door.

“Oh do stop your blubbering.” The princess looked up in shock to find four people standing outside the cell, she hastily wiped away the falling tears and took a breath to steady herself, “It’s been nearly a day since your father left-”

Robin coughed, “Actually it’s been about five minutes, your _highness._ ”

Regina rolled her eyes, “You don’t want to sleep here do you?” She huffed in annoyance, awaiting the answer,

“No… Of course not” Emma clambered to her feet, straightened her riding clothes and brushed away the stray tears. She stretched out a hand, “Princess Emma of Misthaven.”

Regina looked down at her hand, and back up to her face, scoffed and turned away walking back towards the stairs,

“This way then. Hurry or I’ll leave you to sleep on the hay.”

Emma looked after her blankly, turning to the remaining three people in the tower, eyebrows raised in question. Robin was the first to answer,

“She can be a little… temperamental” He offered kindly, gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

“Temperamental?! She nearly burnt down my kitchen!” Granny cried, outraged, “You ignore him, dear, he’s just soft on her.”

“Am not.” He replied petulantly, “She annoys me to the ends of the earth!” He pushed past Emma and went strolling down the stairs, causing Emma to stop.

Granny gave Emma’s shoulder a comforting squeeze and carried on walking past her, “Come along dear” she muttered politely, but it was Ruby who tugged on her arm with a smile and nodded for her to carry on before Emma started walking again.

“I’m sorry about them, we’ve been here for a long time and sometimes we forget what other people are like.” She smiled, “If it helps, I think they’re crazy”

Emma found herself chuckling while walking with Ruby, listening to the tales of Regina and Robin fighting, and how they were certain to fall in love if they both just admit it. She told her of the numerous occasions they would fight even when they were on the same team, just because of their predisposition to disagree with each other.

They were following the others through the long and winding castle halls. Emma was sure she would get lost in a palace this size, it was bigger than her own, that is if she was ever allowed out of her room, which she doubted.

A small part of her wondered if the Dark One, her new lord and master knew she was being moved to a new bedroom, wondered whether he had agreed to it or not. Her eyes flickered all around, taking in the design of the castle, the colours and decorations, the time that had gone into building such craftsmanship.

Ruby stopped walking, freezing in place; she threw a quick apologetic glance to Emma before Granny whisked her away. Robin had vanished from the hall, leaving Regina throwing her arms wildly around her. She was a good distance in front of Emma and it looked like she was arguing with herself, Emma’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. She took a few hesitant steps forward until a figure leapt out of the shadows,

“How dare you defy me!” Emma swallowed thickly and stepped back cautiously, hoping not to be noticed.

“Going somewhere?” She whirled around to find the Dark One standing behind her, breathing heavily she took a step back. In response he raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head to the side, patiently waiting.

She looked over her shoulder to find Regina standing there watching them, before huffing in exasperation and walking away, disappearing into the shadows herself.

“I… uh.. I was following Regina?” it wasn’t meant to be said as a question but with his eyes boring into her she felt a brief flicker of panic.

“Ah yes. To your new room.” He raised his hook to his chin and pretended to think, “What was wrong with your previous accommodations _slave_?”

The word was like a slap in the face, of course, she knew she was to be his slave but she never even considered he would be such a brute about it.

“I have a name you know.” She folded her arms across her chest defensively,

“Oh! I have one too! Shall we be best friends?” He asked sarcastically and rolling his eyes, before walking down the hall at a fast pace. When Emma hadn’t moved he looked back and threw over his shoulder, “Well. Are you coming or not? I don’t have time to hold your hand, Princess.”

“Never expected you to.” She bit out, storming ahead leaving him to catch up to her.

The silence between them was thick and loaded with tension, Emma cleared her throat slightly before attempting a conversation,

“So… A Princess as your slave. That’ll be good, help you to intimidate other kingdoms? Surrender to me or I’ll take your heir?” She swallowed hard, she was sure that must have been what he was thinking when he agreed to this deal.

Killian stopped short, rounding on her with such fury, towering over Emma. His eyes flaring with rage and his brows drawn together, jaw ticking. She could feel his body shaking from where she stood, as he pressed against her.

“Is that what you think I am? Some coward who will blackmail and abuse to get what I want?” His mind raced to a coward he’d once known, an evil, manipulative man. A man he’d killed. The anger flowed freely through him now.

“Well look at what you’ve done to me. To my father.” She whispered, looking into his eyes, challenging his power.

“That was your choice, Princess.” He returned, words low and dark, eyes reflecting the blackness within. “Your chambers… _your highness._ ” He mocked her again with another low bow and a smirk plastered on his face as he rose.

She hadn’t realised that they had stopped at a door until he’d mentioned it, he motioned to it and it creaked open on its old hinges. She took one last look at her owner before he raised his hand and vanished in a cloud of red smoke; she huffed and walked into the room before her.

She had expected the barest of rooms, no more than a cot to sleep in and a candle for light, although in truth she believed that he wouldn’t even leave her with a light.

She wasn’t prepared for what was awaiting her on the other side of the door, she gasped as she took a few steps inside. The room was much bigger than her own palace; gold guilding was spun over the ceiling leading down to a four-poster bed with fine silk linen and plump cushions in deep reds and glimmering gold; thin material hung over the top gently moving back and forth. She hadn’t realised how much her feet were aching, her body tense, her shoulders stiff until she sat on the bed, sinking into the thick feather mattress.

She couldn’t stop herself from taking in every detail of this new room, there was a faint smell of lavender and lemons and her stomach growled quietly in discontent. She hadn’t eaten in a while and she was starting to feel it; she took a deep breath and walked to the door, rattling the handle to see if it was locked, it would be just like him to lock her back in a room, like a bird in a gilded cage.

She laughed at that, what a pretty little birdie in a pretty little cage. She smirked. She was not so easily trapped, there were other ways out.

But it was open, much to her surprise, did that mean she was free to go through the castle as she pleased? She was debating whether or not to leave the room when she saw Granny and Ruby bustling towards her with a trolley filled with tea and cake.

“How about a nice spot of tea, dear?” She asked kindly, “Come on, let’s get inside.”

Emma opened the door wider to allow them to come in, she sat on the bed with Ruby while Granny took the stool and poured some tea.

“We think you were very brave, for saving your father like that.” Ruby told her, “We all do,” she offered her a small smile and patted her back.

“He’s my father, of course I’d do anything to protect him. But I won’t be here long, I’m going to leave this place and never come back.” She spoke, her mind far away; assessing how many sheets she would have to tie together to make it out of that window.

“Oh, but you can’t!” Ruby cried, reaching out for Emma’s arm,

“She’s right dear, the master will just drag you back whether you want to come or not.” She muttered sadly, “He’s been kind enough to let you have this room, you’d be surprised what else he’d be kind enough to allow”

“How about my freedom?” she mumbled bitterly, when Granny looked away awkwardly she continued, “Why do you defend him? He’s taken my father hostage, and taken me as his prisoner instead. That man is evil.”

“It’s not so bad here, you’ll see. Ruby has lessons with Jiminy, and Robin practices archery in the gardens, I prepare the food- there’s plenty to do here. Why, tomorrow Ruby can give you a tour of the castle?” She offered,

“That’s all very kind of you, but I don’t belong here.” She smiled sadly, “I belong with my family, I’m sorry.” She flopped backwards on the bed, arms stretched wide. Ruby and Granny began to walk out of the room, deflated.

Once the door closed she could hear them talking between themselves, she pushed herself up onto her elbows but couldn’t hear clearly enough. She quietly tip-toed to the door,

“But Granny, she must be the one! She can destroy the darkness, the one who was foretold, she can free him. Free _us._ ”

_Free him?_ She was the one who was a prisoner not him! She wanted to scoff but held it back when Granny started speaking,

“These things take time my dear, you can’t expect them to fall in love overnight.”

Love! Ha!

Emma wrenched the door open, sending a high pitched squeak echoing through the halls, the two women gawked at her, like prey caught in a hunter’s gaze.

“Let’s make one thing perfectly clear- I am _not_ going to love that hideous beast, not now and not ever. I’m not the one to break the curse, I want to go home.” She shouted, feeling guilty at the way their eyes bulged.

From the corner of her eye she could see a dark figure looming in the shadow, she knew it was him but she no longer cared. Turning to him she proclaimed,

“Did you hear that clearly enough? I’m never going to fall in love with you, you monster!” The door slammed closed behind her, Ruby and Granny scurried away to the kitchen, leaving Killian standing alone.

This one would be fun to break, she was strong-willed and would need careful attention, but in the end, they always break. Killian's face lit up with a sickening smirk, plans already forming in his head;

_Let the games begin, Princess._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelys! I've been spoilt with all your lovely messages and reviews, please do keep them coming! Fourth chapter is here, feel free to come say hi over on tumblr @ScottieSwan! xx

Emma might be confined to this room, and granted it was her choice to do so, for some time but she wasn’t going to let that impede on her escape. She was sat upon the large ornately framed bed tying together the large bedsheets she had found in the cupboard.

All she had to do was slip out the window, shrug down the linen line she had made and find a horse. In a castle this big surely they’d have a stable filled with horses, but Ruby and Granny had said that no one leaves, but she wasn’t going to allow that to throw her off.

“There that should be long enough” She mused, carrying the heavy pile of linen to the window and throwing it down, holding onto one end, “Perfect.” Tying it carefully around the end post of the bed and tugging hard she seemed satisfied that it would take her weight.

A knock sounded at the door and she froze, clearing her throat lightly she called,

“I’m indisposed!” Hands still wrapped around the sheets hanging out the window.

“It’s Ruby, I’ve bought you some tea” Ruby offered through the door,

“That’s very kind of you but I’m not properly dressed,” She saw the door handle jiggle and rushed over grabbing it. “Can it wait a while? Please, I need some time to myself to… to adjust?”

“Oh, okay, well I’ll be in the kitchen with Granny, come down for some tea when you feel up to it.” She heard her light steps as she walked away.

Huffing out a sigh of relief she turned to the window once more, rolling her shoulders back she climbed onto the sill and swung her legs over. Gulping hard when she noticed how far down she had to travel when a bird landed on her hand, gently lifting it up to her face she smiled,

“Hello little one, did my mother send you?” The bird tilted its head and flapped its wings once. “Perhaps I should tell her my plan. I suppose I have time.” She placed her hand back on the ledge and the bird jumped off lithely.

She found a desk with some ink and parchment and set to work on a letter, it took her some time to find the right words, to not alarm her mother too much but once the words starting coming she found it hard to contain them again. She scrunched up several pieces of paper before settling on one that sounded careful, and calm, no need to worry her mother in her condition.

“Here little one, take this to my mother, I’ll be home soon” She tied the note around its leg and it sprung onto her hand again, flapped once and took to the air. She shook her head, she didn’t possess her mother’s talent for speaking and understanding the birds but at least they understood _her_ well enough.

With conviction she pushed herself back up on the ledge and threw her legs over, gripping the sheets tightly between clenched fists. She wiggled down slowly at first, her stomach muscles clenching under the strain and her arms burning with taking her weight.

She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply, remembering home. The smell of her mother’s perfume, sweet and comforting. Her father’s embrace, safe and warm. The ballroom where she danced and laughed with Tink and Elsa, she replayed them over and over in her head, a reminder of why she had to do this.

When she opened her eyes again she was surprised to find herself halfway down the castle tower already, with a proud smile she moved her foot out to find a ledge and slipped. Hanging loosely by her arms finding it hard to hold on, she gritted her teeth and tried to pull herself back up, arms burning and palms sweating. She realised with panic she was about to fall, her grip becoming slack and the sheet scraping harshly against the skin of her hands.

She couldn’t tell exactly how it had happened but her hands slipped off the sheets and she was flying down the tower at an almighty speed, a scream leaving her throat the wind whipped past her ears in a gush, her body twisting around until she saw the ground coming towards her too fast. She waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came, the ground had frozen where it was, just inches from her face. She was hovering in mid air, her heart raced with panic adrenaline pumping through her.

“My, my Princess,” She looked up to find the Dark One standing in front of her, lowering his hand she dropped unceremoniously to the ground, hitting it with a hard thud that left her winded. “I see your escape plan failed, didn’t it?”

She stood on her feet shakily, brushing the leaves and grass from her clothes. She lifted her head, a scowl on her face as she met his eyes.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t just drag you back…” He grabbed a handful of her hair, “By your thick curls, hmm?” He released her hair almost immediately, seeing the fear in her eyes and smirking to himself.

She covered the slip well, giving him a dark glare before turning away from him and starting up the path. It didn’t matter how she was on the ground now, but she was and she was going to find a horse. Her limbs suddenly felt stiff, like she was being dragged backwards by an unstoppable force. She turned around in question, her body already too willing to follow the command, to find his hand raised and a triumphant look plastered across his face.

“Sorry, needed your attention.” He didn’t look sorry at all, he dropped his hand and her body was hers again, the invisible force gone, “Now I don’t want any unpleasantness, your highness, I’ve given you a room and food. The least you can do is be polite.” He smirked.

“Polite?! To you! Why do you think I was scaling those walls!” She spoke harshly, throwing a hand towards the tower and the sheets blowing gently in the breeze.

“Oh _that’s_ what you were doing- I thought you were falling.” He laughed to himself, looking her up and down.

 “I was doing quite well thank you.” Her face flushed with anger, hands balling up at her sides,

“Until I saved you.” He stated, smugness radiating off him.

“Oh a regular knight in shining armour you are!” she yelled, pushing past him and bumping him with her shoulder. He caught her arm and swung her back around to face him.

“Do you want to be put back in that cell?” He demanded darkly, the blue in his eyes was impossible to see, his grip tight around her arm.

“No.” She whispered stubbornly, he leant in closer so his breath ghosted across her face,

“Most people would be thankful for someone to save their life.”

“I’m not most people” She bit back, wrenching her arm from his grasp, “and I _don’t_ need your help.” She stared at him, daring him to object.

“Very well then, see you later, Princess.” He flicked his wrist again, a smile etched onto his face and it made her stomach drop.

The invisible force had taken her again and she went flying upwards, she could see the sheets alongside her as she was thrown up higher and higher back into the window she had climbed from. She landed in a heap, breathless with her heart racing. She stood up and watched the smile grow on his face, another wave of his hand and the glass slammed shut, thick bars crisscrossing over the panes, locking her in.

She slammed her hands against them but they wouldn’t budge. She was stuck here, again; she’d have to find another way out. She leant backwards, head falling back against the window; she huffed feeling tears well in her eyes, she shook her head dragged herself back up and made for the door.

While she was here she might as well find Ruby and Granny for a spot of tea, her stomach was still grumbling and then she could return and make another plan to escape. She cautiously poked her head out of the door, waiting for another trap from _him,_ she stepped slowly out to the landing before realising she had no idea where the kitchen was. She shrugged and began walking, sooner or later she would come across them maybe she would hear them and that would give her some idea of where they were.

_~BATB~_

She walked several corridors before she thought of giving up and returning to her room, but where was that? She huffed indignantly, throwing her arms up; when a spark caught her eye.

It was a small room, the old oak door left ajar it was heavy and creaked loudly when she pushed it open more. The first thing she noticed was that the room was covered in dust and cobwebs, the rest of the castle was spotless why was this room so dirty?

A tall portrait hung above the fireplace, dark and dusty with disuse. The man in the painting was handsome, tall and proud, he wore a naval uniform of some kind. She squinted, it wasn’t her kingdom’s naval uniform but it looked similar, a few changes here and there. He was definitely a captain, that was for sure, judging by the medals pinned to his chest. He had dark brown hair, broad shoulders, a half smile; looking kind whilst still exerting authority. She felt a pull towards him, as soon as she saw the bright blue eyes and with a start, she realised she’d seen those eyes before. It wasn’t him though, it couldn’t be, judging by the old uniform maybe a father, or grandfather?

She tore her eyes away, looking around the room. There were maps strewn across the table, tattered and torn, a golden sextent was mounted on the mantle; a small chest next to it. What caught her eye was the parchment laying open on a small table behind the door; it was a drawing of a couple. The woman was beautiful; dark curly hair thick, she exuded confidence, the picture of health and happiness. The man was handsome, hand wrapped around her waist, lips in her hair, his eyes staring out of the parchment, she dropped it back to the table. It was _him_ before he was the Dark One, she picked it up with shaky fingers and held it up to the man in the portrait.

The similarities were uncanny and she could feel a small lump in her throat, she could hear steps in the hall and hurriedly dropped the parchment back on its table and slipped out the door. She found Ruby walking towards her,

“There you are! I’ve been searching all over the castle-” She stopped suddenly, looking at the door Emma had just appeared from, “You haven’t been in that room have you?” She asked, looking at her, already knowing the answer.

“I didn’t mean to, I was looking for the kitchen and I just…” She had no real excuse, she was being nosey.

“The master doesn’t like us in there, not even to clean. How did you get up here anyway? You must have been _really_ lost.” She looped her arm around Emma’s and dragged her back down the corridor, “Come, Granny’s made tea with her special hot cakes and she said she’ll tell us a tale, won’t that be fun?”

Emma tried to listen, tried to invest in the stories Ruby was telling her, but she couldn’t, all she could think about was that drawing. He looked so young and carefree, so happy and content; what could have happened to turn him into such a monster.

_~BATB~_

“More tea lovely?” Granny offered, “What about another biscuit?” Pushing the plate towards her,

“No thank you, I’m so full if I eat another thing I’ll burst.” She said, causing the women around her to laugh.

“Granny, you promised us a tale, can we have the one about the beanstalk? Oh! What about the one with the ogre?” Ruby was grinning from ear to ear, she noticed Emma looking and shrugged, “I’m not allowed to leave the castle, this is the only way I have to know about the outside world.”

Emma felt her stomach drop like a stone, she was lucky, she had been trapped here but at least she knew about the outside world and the wonders it held. Everyone here was cursed to stay forever, had never seen the world outside these walls before. And she never would again.

“What about the Dark One?” Emma whispered she looked up to find them both looking at her incredulously, “What? I want to know about my captor.” She stated.

“I’m not sure the master-”

“I don’t care what he wants! If I’m to stay here forever I want to know about him.” She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently.

“The thing is dear, his story is a complex one and one he’d not like told.” Granny said gently, “Perhaps its best spoken between you two.”

“He wouldn’t tell me a thing, will you not tell me anything?” She asked, trying to look sweet and innocent.

“He wasn’t always evil,” Ruby said, surprising Emma. “He was kind once, even as the Dark One”

“How did he become the Dark One? Besides killing the previous one of course.”

“Love.”

They all turned to find the Dark One leaning on the doorframe, eyes dark and arms folded across his chest looking bored, but Emma could see it was just a front. Granny stood and scrubbed the cups in the sink, Ruby’s face had turned bright red and she stared at her hands. Emma turned fully in her chair, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“ _You_ were in love?”

“Aye. Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little.”

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, she refused to look away and so did he.

“Granny,” He spoke in a voice like spun sugar; sickly sweet, “I need you to prepare dinner for our guest”

Emma cleared her throat,

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary-” She began,

“Not for you.” He cut her off, giving her a sharp look, she flinched,

“You have another guest?” She asked, she wasn’t the only one trapped here then, maybe if she could find them they could arrange an escape.

“Why, jealous you don’t have my full attention?” His smug smirk was back, she could see his tongue run across the back of his teeth. “Don’t worry love, you’re my first priority” He winked at her and was gone in a flash of red.

She breathed out, not comprehending she had held it, to begin with. She turned to Ruby, “What guest?”

Ruby’s eyes flickered to Granny quickly,

“A pirate captain. He’s truly an awful person.” She shuddered, closing her eyes briefly

“Nasty piece of work.” Granny agreed, whisking a large bowl while simultaneously lighting a fire.

“I didn’t see him in the tower with my father” She noted,

“ _Because_ he doesn’t keep him there, he wants him far away as possible,” Ruby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma nodded slowly, a plan forming in her mind,

“I guess I’m going to retire now, thank you for the tea Granny, you’ve been most kind.” She stood, pushing her chair back under the table, Ruby stood too,

“Would you like me to show you back to your room?” She asked kindly,

“No thank you, I was thinking of walking a bit before bed. I couldn’t possibly sleep on such a full stomach.” She smiled her thanks to Granny and Ruby before leaving the kitchen.

She turned the corner and sat on a chaise, she would wait here until Granny walked the food to the prisoner, so she would know where he was and then they would form an alliance to escape. Pirate or not, he was her best chance.

_~BATB~_

Emma laid hidden for another half hour, while she waited she started to practice what she would say to this pirate to get them to help. She was a Princess, she had money, she could pay him for his services. If he got her out the castle and to her kingdom he’d be rich beyond his wildest dreams, but first, she had to find him.

Granny finally emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food balanced on her hip, she swung a canteen of water over her shoulder and closed the door. She started down the corridor and Emma kept a good distance behind her, making her steps as quite as possible. She followed her through the corridors, down some stairs at the rear of the castle, Granny kept looking over her shoulder and Emma’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. But Granny never gave any indication she thought she suspected anything.

They walked down another corridor that sloped downwards before approaching another set of stairs, this time they spiralled downward and the light was very dim. The air becoming thick and damp, every breath was a challenge for Emma.

Eventually Granny stopped outside a thick wooden door engraved with iron, she knocked three times, stepped backwards as the door opened to reveal the Dark One. They were talking quietly to each other, and she saw his eyes glance over to where she stood, hidden behind a marble statue that stood in an alcove. There was no way he could see her from there, given how dark it was and how well she was hidden.

He nodded to Granny before accepting the tray and canteen, giving her a smile and bidding her goodnight. It puzzled her why he would give her such a genuine smile, he was a monster, why would he treat his servants so well?

The door closed with a soft thud, Granny tottered back up the steps holding her dress up and disappeared out of sight. Emma waited a few moments more before tiptoeing to the door, she gave it an experimental tug and it eased open, she slipped inside trying to be as careful as possible. It opened up into a room with another door, she sighed, must he always be so cryptic and mysterious. From here she could hear muffled talking, perhaps shouting? Before she heard a sickening crunch and a cry of pain, she gasped and covered her mouth. She’d seen violence before, it was nothing strange to her, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Slowly she reached for the handle, wondering if there would be another room when the door suddenly opened. Emma panicked and slipped around a corner, holding her breath and trying to lower her heartbeat for if it beat any louder it would give her away.

The Dark One emerged from the door wiping his hands with a handkerchief, blood staining it. She gulped instinctively; he was torturing him. He barrelled out the door quickly and she released a breath of relief, heading to the door and twisting the handle.

“Hello…?” She asked as she stepped into the room, it was musty and smelt damp with sweat and blood, her nose wrinkling from the smell.

She heard a chuckle coming from the opposite wall, it was dark in here except for a small candle just by the door. She scooped it up and held it out in front of her,

“Hello?” She hesitantly stepped forward, the candle not providing much light, until she saw him; hung up by his wrists on the wall, his face bloody and beaten and body littered with black and blue bruises.

“Oh, my” She muttered, looking at the injured man, “Are you… Are you the pirate captain?”  She asked,

“Oh, he send you down to butter me up, has he? One of your whores isn’t going to work Hook!” He screamed out, pulling at his restraints.

“I’m not one of his _whores_.” She spat out, “I’m trapped here, the same as you, I thought we could come to an alliance.” She offered, watching the way his eyes trailed over her, it made her skin crawl and her stomach twist.

“Oh trust me, we’d have more than just an alliance.” He raised his eyebrows, “I’d fuck you from sunrise to sunset every day, and every minute in between.”

Her face flushed uncomfortably, she felt as though she was about to vomit.

“That’s not what I meant. I need safe passage away from here, I’d wager you’d want one too.”

He laughed,

“What gave you that idea?” he asked, shaking his manacles, “Could it be the blood? Or these?” He gave them another rattle.

“Help me escape, both of us, and I’ll give you everything you desire.”

“What I desire is to get out of these and into you. It’s been a while since I’ve seen such a pretty lass like you.” He leered,

She inhaled sharply, feeling dirty, thoroughly repulsed by this man but a plan forming in her head,

“Fine.” She walked close to him, leaning in so he got a good view down her riding shirt, could smell her from being so close before smirking, “I’ll leave you here to rot.” She was about to move back when he leant forward and smashed his lips to hers.

She froze before panicking and pulling back, one of his hands coming free from its confines and grabbing her head, holding her there. She dropped the candle and pushed against his chest, his hand fell to her breast giving it a rough squeeze. On reflex she brought her knee up and hit him square between the legs, he doubled over, coughing and wheezing. She took a couple of quick steps backwards, breathing hard herself.

“You taste even better than I imagined.” He smirked, reaching out to grab her again, “Come here and let me taste that gorgeous pussy. I bet it tastes even better.”

Emma stepped forwards pulling her arm back and flying her fist into his face, she’d had practice at this move many times before and could feel the bones breaking under her hand.

“That’s no way to treat a lady, Ed.” Her blood ran cold, she didn’t hear him reenter the room, she shot him a panicked look. His eyes were black with rage, his jaw was tight and if looks could kill she’d be ten feet under.

“I’ll be back to deal with you,” He waved his hand and the pirate's hand was restricted once again in his cuffs, “And to find out how you managed to release your hand.”

“Pirate.” Was his only response.

Emma swallowed hard when his eyes turned back to her, he gripped hold of her upper arm and dragged her from the room. Neither said anything for a few minutes, Emma taking shallow breaths, mind catching up with what had just happened. The Dark One was breathing hard, fingers pinching his nose, eyes closed and scrunched together.

“Do you have… _any_ idea how dangerous that was?” He whispered darkly, opening his eyes and looking straight into hers, she felt a tremble of fear approaching but refused to give reign to her feelings.

“I wanted to leave.” She said simply.

“You don’t leave with him!” He roared, making her step back, the fear became much harder to control.

“He is a vile man Princess. That’s why I never allow Granny or Ruby, or even Regina in there! He would have happily raped you and left you for dead. If he hadn’t escaped that is, then he would have dragged you along with him used you every night and day until you become an empty shell.” He trailed off looking shaken, closing his eyes again.

Her whole body shook, she hadn’t realised how short sighted and stupid her plan was, she had only wanted to go home, she hadn’t wanted _that._ She took a deep, shaky breath and replied as calm and evenly as she could have.

“I just wanted to go home.” Her voice broke on the word home and the tears she had been trying to hold back welled up in her eyes.

 “You want to go home that badly?” He asked lowly, “Fine. Go. Walk out those doors and _never_ come back.” He turned his back on her.

She looked up in astonishment, he would let her leave? Just like that? She stared at him in confusion, her brow furrowing.

“Of course,” He started, turning around again, “I don’t think your father will hold up as well as you would. It would be a shame to drag him back.”

Rage burned through her, she stormed forward and slapped him hard across his face, the sound echoing around the room,

“Don’t you _dare_ bring my father into this.” She whispered harshly, he grabbed her wrist pulling her forward,

“Then don’t try to escape. His life is forfeit if you leave.” She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth together,

“I told you I would stay.” He laughed then, causing her to open her eyes,

“But you’ve tried to escape twice tonight Princess, tell me why should I believe that?” he said quietly his grip around her wrist tightened, even more, pulling her even closer.

“Because this time I _mean_ it.” She whispered again, “I promise.”

“Show me.”

They were staring into each other’s eyes, the black slowly turning back into blue, like the sea calming after a storm. Eyes flickering between her own and her lips. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, they felt too dry, she felt caught, like prey in a net. She couldn’t move couldn’t think, like a siren pulling her to her death.

“What?” She spoke so quietly, not wanting to break the spell over them.

“I need you to seal the deal. With a kiss.”

He moved closer, his lips ghosting over hers, not forcing but waiting for her to make her move.

“Your choice Princess.”

She closed her eyes and moved forward the tiny distance between their lips. He was strong and insistent against her, tongue poking out to run across her bottom lip. A fire starting burning within her, he was evil, a monster and yet she couldn’t stop. When his arm curled around her waist and pulled her up into him and his hand twisted into her hair she released a moan, low and deep. When his tongue snuck inside her mouth it fought for dominance with her own, pushing and pulling, twisting and dancing. He pulled back and bit her bottom lip, kissing his way down her neck and biting down harshly she gasped and pulled back, shoving him away hard.

“What’s the matter, Princess? Didn’t you enjoy that?” he taunted, he knew what he was doing to her, through the tight leather trousers she could see how much _he_ enjoyed that.

“That meant nothing. Deal’s done.” She spat, “Stay away from me.” She called over her shoulder, as she left the dungeon, she heard him reply,

“The question is Princess, will _you_ be able to stay away from _me_ after that?” She could hear him chuckle behind her, hear it echoing up the stairs.

She could feel the way he held her, the way he kissed her with such passion and desire and it made her shiver.

No. He nearly killed your father, he’s holding you here forever. You cannot and will not fall for the monster. She thought of the way he was with Ruby and Granny, the affection he showed them, the way he wanted to protect _her_.

What if, even after all this time, beneath the monster, there was a man?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up, I promise not to make you wait so long for another chapter! You guys have been so amazing with reviews and I can't thank you enough!! You are what keeps me writing so thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy it and come say hi on tumblr @ScottieSwan!
> 
> Have a good day and enjoy! xx

“You’re majesty, you must rest! Please, if you would just take a seat…” Doc suggested, waving towards a chair that sat by the window of Snow’s chambers.

“How? How can I rest knowing both my husband and my daughter are out there? Emma’s been gone all night, her father even longer, where could they possibly be?”

She couldn’t sit still, she nervously paced the wide room casting fleeting glances out of the window with every turn and pulled at a loose strand of her fine gown.

“I can make you some tea, it’ll calm-”

“No.” Snow said sharply, she cleared her throat, closed her eyes momentarily before giving Doc a small apologetic smile, “No, thank you.”

She made another circle of the room, her hands wrung together and huffed out a breath. It was then she heard a flap of wings and a small chirp from the window sill, a bird with a note attached.

Her heart leapt into her throat, it had to be from Emma, she knew it. With shaky fingers she pulled the parchment from its leg and smiled at the bird, hurrying over to the vanity stool she cautiously unrolled it

“My Queen! He’s been found, he’s been found!” Lancelot burst into the room causing the parchment to fall forgotten upon the large table.

She pushed herself up and flew out of the room, brushing past Lancelot and straight out to the courtyard,

“He’s been hurt badly your majesty, but it’s the most peculiar thing…”

She didn’t have the will to stop, instead, throwing a curious glance over her shoulder at him whilst dodging the servants through the halls.

“Your majesty.” He stopped walking, waiting for the Queen to stop too. “Someone tried to heal his wounds, but they’ve been reopened, he’s very weak.”

Her breath left her in a whoosh, stomach dropping like a stone; still, she rearranged her features into a warm and optimistic smile,

“We’ve been through too much.” She picked up the front of her dress and hurried down the steps that lead to the courtyard, Lancelot and Doc following closely. “It won’t end here. I won’t allow it.”

“David!” Snow cried horrified, he was lying on the floor, wrapped in his bloodstained cloak. His eyes heavy and unfocused, she could see him visibly shaking.

“Oh my goodness, take him upstairs carefully. Doc, you go with them; I need to talk to my daughter” She looked around expectantly for Emma, she couldn’t see her, spinning on her heel, “Emma! Where are you?”

“Your Majesty, the Princess has not returned.”

The feeling of dread returned, burning her stomach, tears stinging her eyes.

“But Charming… he’s here, Emma brought him home, where is she?”

“We found the King in the woods by himself, the Princess was nowhere to be found.” Snow’s façade crumbled, tears gathering in her eyes, “He was mumbling about a beast your Majesty…” He trailed off, watching helplessly as Snow ran up the castle steps to her husband.

Her mind couldn’t comprehend, “Where is she? David?” She followed the guards carrying him to their chambers.

They laid him on the bed, nodding to the Queen before retreating and leaving him in Doc’s hands.

“He’ll be alright?” She meant to sound confident, keep the hope alive but it came out shaky, a question even to her own ears.

“I should think so my Queen, allow me to fetch my supplies. You need to keep talking to him, he needs to hear you.”

He left so quietly she nearly didn’t hear him; she only had a thought for her husband and daughter at this time.

“David” She whispered, perched on the edge of the bed, she grasped his hand so tightly in her own, “It’s okay you’re home now, I’m here with you”

His head turned fractionally towards her, a faint smile curling the edges of his lips, causing her own to curve upward too.

“I need to know where Emma is, David where is she? Where is our little girl?” She asked him, knowing she wouldn’t receive an answer but she had always leant on him when she felt weak, what was she to do now?

Doc had returned with his box of ingredients, she stood from the bed allowing him to work his charms, she turned around; her composure falling for a moment. That’s when she spotted the note on the table, she rushed towards it and grabbed it with both hands, roughly opening it to reveal her daughter’s slanted, elegant script.

_Mother,_

_I need you not to worry when you read this, I have found father and he is coming home to you. He is injured, I tried to help but I’m afraid I was unable to, you must heal him when he returns. I am staying with the Dark One in his castle, it would seem a price must be paid for father’s freedom but you needn’t worry I am in good health and have everything I need._

_I am planning my escape and will be with you in a few days. Take care of father and yourself, think of the baby and know that you have raised me well mama,_

_I will always find you,_

_Love always,_

_Emma_

Snow sighed loudly a small smile taunted the edges of her lips, it’s what their family did, they always found each other. Her sigh caused Doc’s head to swing round to her, eyebrow raised curiously, she waved him away holding the parchment so tight in her hand she could feel it bending in her palm.

“How is he?” She asked, keeping it short, she knew if she spoke too much she feared she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“He’s got a fever, the cuts have been cleaned and stitched but have been torn. I have cleaned them and I will restitch them, he’ll be weak when he wakes but some of my hot tea and some broth and he’ll be healthy in no time.”

Doc offered a friendly smile, hoping to ease the Queen’s worries, giving his shoulder a light squeeze she turned to the window, thankful for his optimism.

From here she could see nearly her whole kingdom, reaching out towards the far borders of the Eastern woods. A sour taste filled her mouth, where was her daughter? “ _It would seem a price must be paid for father’s freedom”_ The words swirled around her mind; what price and why did her daughter have to pay it?

She would only get those answers when her husband awoke she supposed, she set up her chair next to David, now in a peaceful slumber thanks to Doc’s medicine. She held his hand and prepared for a long night, the serving maids left food but she couldn’t stomach to eat, she drew a long breath and did the only thing she could think of,

“Once upon a time…”

_~BATB~_

“Come on Emma! You’ve been in this room all morning, you _have_ to leave it eventually!” Ruby insisted, she was lying across Emma’s bed, hands folded in front of her and her head placed delicately on top.

“Actually, you’ll find I can stay here, and I intend to do as such.” She folded her arms over her chest, she could almost hear Ruby rolling her eyes.

She was sitting on a window seat in her chambers, overlooking the gardens. The Dark One had seen fit to remove the bars from the window and she was allowed to open it once more. Although all thoughts of immediate escape had flown from her mind considering his threat to retrieve her injured father, she still couldn’t sit idly by.

She could see Regina picking apples from the tree that took root in the middle of the garden, bright glossy red apples. She was selecting them carefully and placing them into a wicker basket swinging from her arm.

Granny was sweeping dust out of her kitchen into the garden, much to Regina’s disgust when she walked into a wall of it on her way back inside. She rolled her eyes at the pair, another reason for Regina’s sharp tongue.

She looked around for anything else to hold her attention and spotted Robin practising with his bow and arrow, he was lining up for a shot that looked way too close. Emma scoffed, she wouldn’t stand that close, she loved a challenge, she would hang a target on a rope and swing it from a tree just to see if she could hit a moving target.

Without conscious thought, she raised her arms up at the same time Robin had, straight, chin up, she drew a breath and let go of the imaginary arrow. She smiled sadly to herself; small pleasures as feeling the arrow leave the bow would never feel quite the same again.

“Perfect! That’ll do.” Emma’s barely had time to notice Ruby coming towards her with such determination when she was being pulled by the arm upwards and dragged towards the door.

“What are you doing?” She stared at Ruby incredulously, “I told you I am not leaving this room.”

“And I said you are! Now let’s go shoot something!” She had a wide toothy grin on her face and Emma hadn’t the heart to say no to her, after all, she was stuck here the same as she was.

“I saw what you were doing just then! You want to shoot something, of course, you can’t shoot _him_ but maybe we can pretend he’s the target, or oh!” She stopped short on the staircase whirling around to face Emma, “Maybe we could paint him on the target!” She giggled loudly and returned to the task of dragging Emma down the stairs.

Emma couldn’t help but smile, at least Ruby was trying to make her feel better and keep her busy, this way she could almost forget the longing ache in her heart reminding her of home. She could feel the breeze rush past her as they finally made their way outside into the gardens, she followed Ruby who had now, thankfully, released her and twisted through the hedges to where Robin was practising.

She could hear the pinging of arrows, the swish as they flew through the air and the thud as they met the target. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was back at home, training with her mother, perhaps practising combat with her father and the soldiers, she felt another tug at her heart and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

No, it would never feel the same again.

But she would enjoy this, as Ruby suggested, there was nothing wrong in pretending the target was the Dark One.

“Robin! Emma is great at archery, can we have a go? Please!” Ruby lifted her wide puppy eyes, looking through her lashes and giving a pout and Emma couldn’t hold back the laughter.

“After I had to pull that arrow out of my-” He stopped, as if remembering who was standing with them, a quick glance towards Emma, “You, my lady, are not coming near my arrows” he ruffled her hair affectionately, Ruby gave him a sour look before shrugging her shoulders and plonking herself down on the grass.

Robin looked Emma up and down before handing over his bow,

“Any good?”

“I was trained by Snow White” She stated, almost forgetting they probably had no idea who her mother was.

“Oh! Yes, lovely woman- She could shoot the apple out of a pig’s mouth. Wonderful, this should be fun then.” He grinned widely at her, gesturing towards the target and taking a few wide steps back.

“You knew my mother?” She asked, a small wrinkle between her brows appearing,

“Who doesn’t?” He smirked back, nodding towards the target.

She drew the arrow, pulled the bow upward, took a breath and let the arrow fly, it hit squarely in the centre of the target as she had expected. She allowed a small smug smile to grace her lips, raising an eyebrow towards Robin.

“Oh! The lady can shoot, can she? Well then, how about a little wager?”

“Okay, terms first?” She raised her eyebrow again in challenge, looking to Ruby.

Ruby clapped her hands together, her smile growing wider, peels of laughter escaping her.

“If I win, my lady, you have to convince Regina to have dinner with me.” He smiled smugly, tilting his head.

“Okay… If _I_ win though…” Her nose scrunched as she considered, “If I win, _you_ have to answer any questions I have for twenty-four hours. No exceptions, you answer _everything”_

Ruby stopped laughing and gulped audibly, the uncertainty in her eyes, she looked at Robin nervously,

“Alright, you’re on”

“But Robin, the master…” She looked upward towards the tower

“Pfft, it’s time for him to realise I’m not scared of him. He needs to get out and make some new friends, like our lovely Emma here.” He bowed graciously towards her, “Shall we begin my lady?”

Emma smiled, waving at him to go first, throwing his bow back at him with ease. She sat next to Ruby while Robin took his turn, he was showing off and notched three arrows in his bow, releasing them and letting them hit the target. He turned and gave a low bow, collected the arrows from the target and flung the bow back to Emma.

Not one to be outdone she grabbed three arrows, notched them and turned her head away from the target, looking at Robin dead in the eye before letting them fly, and once again hitting the target dead centre. They took it in turn to shoot arrows, each one more adventurous and skilful than the last until Ruby nudged Robin in the ribs and whispered loudly,

“Emma’s winning!” She could hear the panic in Ruby’s voice, she picked up another arrow and notched it in the bow, Robin merely shrugged in response, unconcerned.

She could feel someone watching her, someone who wasn’t Robin and Ruby, she could feel the prickling up her spine. She twisted and saw the Dark One standing at the window watching her, leaning against the wall and looking down at her. She decided she had enough with playing around, she picked up a strip of material keeping the arrows together to tie it around her eyes.

She felt the nerves kick in, it was a risky shot, one she’d only tried a handful of times but she needed to pull something big out of the bag. She offered the ribbon to Robin, to tie around her eyes, he waved his hand in front of her face to ensure she couldn’t see anything.

She drew her bow, knowing she was facing the right way, took a deep breath, and as she was about to draw she felt something move behind her. She instantly froze, waiting for them to give themselves away, pulling the arrow back a little further…

“Pretending it’s me, Princess?” The low chuckle behind her fuelled her determination to win, she released the arrow and sent it flying.

She still had the strip over her eyes so couldn’t tell if it had found its target, she heard the soft thud and a small cheer of surprise coming from Ruby, she smiled, tearing off the blindfold to find the arrow firmly wedged in the centre of the target.

“Impressive.” Her teeth ground together, her shoulders stiff as she tried to ignore him,

“I think my lady, you might have won this round.” Robin bowed gracefully, took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss on her knuckles. She smiled back at him giving him a small curtsey in return.

“Ruby, should we help Granny with supper?” Emma pulled her up sharply by the arm as Ruby had done hours earlier, and dragged her forward towards to castle. Still refusing to meet his eyes, even though she felt them the whole way back to the castle.

“Still avoiding me then?” He laughed again, a dark sinister laugh followed by a short huff that must have been Robin.

She refused to let her mind wander beyond the conversation she was currently having with Ruby about what Granny would make for supper.

_~BATB~_

Emma had helped prepare supper with Ruby and Granny, idly chatting away innocently enough, with the exception of the small flour fight Ruby had instigated and which she had then lost terribly and was scolded by Granny while Emma winced in sympathy.

It wasn’t long after dinner was on the small table inside the kitchen that Robin waltzed into the kitchen, a smile etched onto his face. They had decided to eat in the kitchen as it was cosier and more comforting for Emma.

“Locksley! Get those muddy boots out of my kitchen. By the Gods, you must have been raised in a barn.” Granny huffed and waved him away with a dishcloth.

He removed his boots and whacked them thoroughly on the wall outside the kitchen before he slipped them back on, giving Granny a slightly mocking bow and fell into a seat at the table.

“My lady this meal looks truly divine” He licked his lips and turned his head pointedly, “No Regina?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice but he knew his game was up when he saw Ruby send a smirk towards Emma.

“She’s eating in her chambers, said she didn’t want to dine with the rabble,” Granny stated simply, she had no care for the petty squabbling between the two.

“How rude!” He exasperated, he threw his hands up in mock anger, “Emma is a Princess, to call her such a thing would be unforgivable” He laughed and winked at Emma.

“I do believe, Sir Locksley, she was referring to _you_ ” Emma threw back at him, passing him some bread.

“Never.” He laughed, “Now, I do believe we had a deal?”

“That we did” Emma agreed, “Now my first question-”

“No.”

Emma turned her head sharply to see Granny’s face cold,

“Robin may have made a deal but we did no such thing. There are things the master likes to be kept private and we’ll keep them that way.” Granny’s tone clearly left no room for argument, but of course, Robin tried.

“He needs to stop being so secretive. How does he expect to break the curse if he won’t talk to anyone but us.”

“That is up to the master. Now eat, it’ll go cold.”

There was silence at the table, nothing but the clinking of spoons, and the contented sighs from a hearty meal.

“How long?” Everyone turned to look at Emma, “How long have you all been here?”

She kept her eyes trained on Robin, knowing he felt obliged to stick to his end of the bargain.

“A little over three hundred years.”

Emma dropped her spoon and her mouth hung open, she saw Ruby kick Robin under the table and he recoiled, dropping his own spoon.

“I don’t mean to be rude but that’s not possible. You can’t all be three hundred years old!” She leant back, pushing her chair backwards slightly.

“The Dark One placed a spell upon the castle a couple of centuries back, claimed the only reason was he couldn’t be bothered to find new staff every few decades so kept us around,” Robin said sadly, looking down into his bowl.

“So he never even asked? Never gave you a choice?” She could feel the anger pulsing through her, “He kept you alive for what? So he wouldn’t have to train new maids? This is disgusting” She pushed up from her seat, chair scraping loudly on the stone floor and stormed out of the room.

“Hey!” She shouted at the empty hallway, “Where are you?” She raced up the stairs towards the tower.

On her way up to the tower, she pushed open every door she could find, waiting to be met with his smug smile and his cocky arrogance; but she was met with silence. Finally reaching the top of the tower she entered through a door into the largest room she had ever seen.

There was no light save the moon shining through the broken window, there were pieces of broken mirror scattered across the floor. A fire blazed in the hearth and a large bed laid untouched in the middle of the room on a small, raised platform. Furniture had been broken and smashed, lying helplessly on the floor, she slowly walked towards a fallen table a small circle of leather on the floor.

She flipped it in her hands, a small insignia was stamped on it and if she scrunched her eyes up she could make out the letters L and J, it looked worn as though someone had been rubbing it for years. She pulled herself up to standing and reminded herself why she was there.

“Where are you? Come on, too scared to face me?” She taunted, she walked towards the balcony, the wide curtain fluttering in the breeze.

It angered her that he was ignoring her, she could just tell he was. And that infuriated her more. The fact she could read him, that she knew what he would do. And that’s why she made possibly the most reckless decision since she had stepped foot in his castle.

“Hey! I’m talking to you… _Coward._ ”

It was instant, the fire flickered and died, the room turned cold and her body froze. She heard the crunching of glass and allowed her rage to give her strength.

“Who do you think you are Princess?” His voice was ice cold and hollow. She shivered with fear but refused to let him see it.

“I think I’m someone who sees straight through you. And you know it.” She whirled round to face him, raising her eyebrow in defiance.

“Do tell.” He leant against the wall, he was outwardly calm, almost bored; but she could see the fire raging in his eyes, the tightness of his jaw and she knew she had him on the backfoot.

“You’re a coward who pretends to be brave. You have no honour, no common decency. You’ve trapped those people down there and they’re miserable!” She cried, her hands tightly fisted by her side.

“They’re all here because they want to be.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Because you control them. Well, guess what _Dark One_ you don’t control me.” She gave him a twisted smirk before she let loose.

She kicked his furniture, sending more lose items scattering to the floor. She threw the paintings from the wall and stamped on the broken shards of mirror.

“You don’t get to decide for me, I’m not being part of this little spell you have.” She puffed out before ripping the sheets off the bed, throwing the pillows towards his head.

She could see he was getting more infuriated by the second, could see the strain he was under just trying to retain control.

“You don’t control me. You never will, just because I’m here doesn’t mean I’m part of your little game.” She was running out of breath, fighting to keep going, to prove her point.

“Oh and this?” She held up the little piece of torn leather, she saw his eyes fix on it, his composure breaking as he stormed across the room.

“Give me that.”

“Or what?”

“I will prove you very much, can be controlled.” His eyes were dark, and his voice was filled with malice and dark promises.

“I think you need to learn how to behave.” She stormed out to the balcony, holding the leather piece out over the edge. “Come any closer and it drops.”

“Why shouldn’t I just magic it back to me?” He asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

She hesitated, she hadn’t thought of that, she had just been so angry that she wanted him to understand that he couldn’t use people this way.

“You have no idea do you?” She whispered. It made him stop and look her dead in the eye.

“About what? He replied, his voice almost as low.

“To not have a choice. To be forced to do something.” She held eye contact and could feel the tears well up.

“Aye. I have actually.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have that up soon, till then enjoy! Come say hi on tumblr @ScottieSwan! Once again you amaze me with your lovely reviews and comments thank you! xx

Emma scoffed as she stood on the balcony, arm still partially raised holding the leather scrap tightly in her fist.

“You’re the Dark One, when have you ever been forced to do something you didn’t want to do?” Eyebrows raised high in mock sincerity.

“I wasn’t always the Dark One” He whispered darkly, taking a deep breath and trying to maintain a level head, eyes fixed on her closed fist.

“Have I not treated you well?” He asked, “Have I not given you safe quarters, free reign of the castle as you please?” He lifted his eyes to meet hers, still dark and unforgiving, but she could see the desperation and the plea of a lost little boy.

“But I’m _trapped!_ It’s not freedom it’s a gilded cage!” She cried. They stood with their eyes locked for what felt like eternity before she licked her lips,

“Tell me.”

When he didn’t respond to her, lifting his brows in confusion, she continued.

“Tell me what led you to this?” She asked softly nodding at him, not realising her arm had dropped, leaning against the cold marble of the balcony, her fingers hanging over the edge.

She didn’t notice how her fingers had relaxed, their grip on the leather becoming loose, it happened in slow motion. Her fingers relaxed, and the leather fell, she gasped clutching at the empty air realising her mistake; Hook had sprinted towards her, pushed her out of his way as he leant over the ledge and saved the scrap.

She was falling backwards from the force until she finally came to a stop, landing on the cold marble floor. The wind was knocked out of her and her head met the floor with a dull thud, she squeezed her eyes shut to try to quell the headache already forming.

“Emma…”

She looked up to see him standing over her horrified, fingers clinging to the leather, knuckles white and hand shaking. He leant towards her, attempting to help her up; she scrambled to her feet, away from him, shaking herself.

“You don’t understand what this means to me… This tiny scrap of leather-” He held it up uselessly.

“No…” She kept moving back towards the door, “All over a piece of cloth?” She turned and ran from the room, down the winding staircase.

Ruby and Robin were strolling across the hall when they saw her darting for the main door,

“Emma! What’s happened?” Ruby asked, reaching for her, Emma lithely stepped out of her reach.

“I can’t stay here anymore, promise or no promise. I won’t stay another minute” With that, she pulled open the heavy door with both hands and stepped into the darkness of the night.

_~BATB~_

Emma had found her horse in the stables, she had untied his reigns and pulled him out the wide doors. She barely missed a step before she pulled herself up into the saddle and urged the stallion off into a breakneck speed across the grounds.

She’d barely left the castle gates when her horse started getting restless, he was pulling on his restraints, thrashing his head to and fro, slowing right down into a casual trot. Emma tried hard to keep him steady,

“Easy boy, we’re going home, just stay calm-”

An arrow whizzed past Emma’s head burying itself firmly into the tree beside her, causing her horse to rear back and throw her from her saddle. She screamed as she landed in the powdered snow, thankfully her horse remained by her side, obviously too scared to go much further.

She clambered back to her feet quickly, looking around her for danger, she couldn’t see anything in the dark and had to rely on her hearing alone. She took a deep breath, trying to sound as confident as possible.

“Who’s there?” She could hear the shake in her voice, even as she straightened her shoulders.

“My, my, he likes them young doesn’t he?” A voice called from the blackness, “Then again, you’re a lot younger than Milah.”

Emma whirled around trying to locate the source of the sound, slowly one by one, torches surrounded her, bathing the clearing in light.

They were boys! Emma thought with relief, what harm could boys do? Boys with axes… boys with bows and arrows… She took another deep breath looking around for some kind of weapon to use against them.

She could feel her blood racing through her veins, her heart pumping so loud it might just jump out her chest any second. Her fingers were frozen stiff, they would be of little use to her, and her sword had been taken from her at her arrival of the castle.

“My name is Princess-”

“We know who you are Emma, our leader just wants a word with you, that’s all. If you’d only come with us” He was older than the rest, that was true but still a boy. He had long dark blond hair that hung over his eyes, scars littered his face and he had a sword hung over his shoulder.

He extended a hand out to her, with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

“None of the lads will hurt you, as long as you come along with me.”

She looked back towards the castle but could see nothing beyond the torches surrounding her, she shook her head trying to maintain some dignity.

“Fine then. Lads?” He turned away, waving a dismissive hand towards the rest of the boys who lined up their shots, Emma scrunched her eyes shut waiting for the impact.

A shadow passed over her eyes, and she braced herself for the feeling of arrows, but they never came, she opened her eyes to see the Dark One standing in front of her. She sighed deeply, a feeling of safety washing over her momentarily.

“Why? He’s more dangerous than these children!” She chided herself, the growl that emanated from low in his throat reminded her of that. She shook her head and focused on what was happening in front of her.

“Felix. Long way from home.”

“Captain.”

_Captain?_ She knew he was the Dark One, but a Captain too?

“What brings you round this neck of the woods?” Hook asked innocently, looking down at his appendage, twisting it menacingly.

“Pan wants you dead.” She leant around Hook to see the boy named Felix give a twisted smile full of malice, a dangerous glint dancing in his eye.

“Tell me something new lad.” Hook shrugged, “Now go home and play with your toys, it’s dangerous to poke at the big bad wolf.” She could hear the taunting smile in his voice, and a shiver went through her.

“What Pan wants, Pan gets.”

“Not this time” Emma felt Hook’s hand reach back to grab her waist, she felt him push her back towards the tree where her horse was sheltering. She resisted at first, but when Hook turned around and gave her a serious look she moved back begrudgingly.

“Why don’t you just run back to your master? Before I lose my temper.” He warned, the only response was a mocking laugh from the ring leader.

Felix raised his hand high, looking at the boys surrounding them, and letting it drop and with it the release of arrows. Emma could almost appreciate the beauty of the cascade, like rain falling to the floor; but she remembered they were arrows which could easily kill her.

The fight took no more than a few seconds, with a flick of his wrist the arrows turned into wilting roses, falling through the air. The bows vanishing from their arms, the axes and spears turned into floppy heaps of cloth. The lost boys looking around at each other scared and unsure, looking for backup, any kind of reassurance they wouldn’t meet their fate in that moment.

“Now. Like I said, run along back to master.” Hook sneered, turning around and grabbing Emma by the arm, and winding his hook around the horses’ reigns even when it gave a snort of protest.

“Stand and fight cowards!” Felix shouted, pushing the boys forward towards them, all of them stood still, frozen in terror without weapons.

“Fine!” Felix rifled in his pocket, hand emerging with a long thin piece of wood. Emma tensed seeing him bring it to his lips and blew hard, a small dart flew from the end of the pipe and soared straight towards them.

Hook was looking away, towards the castle, dragging the horse behind him. Emma realised with a pang of fear that he had didn’t notice. Without even a thought of what she was doing she pushed him backwards, being unprepared for the blow he stumbled back a few paces, eyes meeting hers in confusion.

The dart raced past Hook and caught Emma on her left arm, she felt a sharp slice through her upper arm and a blistering, searing heat bloom from the cut. Her breath left her in a short gasp and she fell, her knees didn’t meet the floor as she expected, she felt strong arms catch her underneath her knees and around her shoulders.

“Princess? Emma.” Hook shook her, brought his hand up to her head, feeling the warmth emanating from her, lifting her eyelids he could see them roll back in her head.

He was furious, with a wave of his hand Felix went flying back into the tree, pinned by an invisible force. Hook’s hand hovered there watching Felix scratch at his neck, clawing helplessly to find air.

“Tell Pan.” He dropped his hand and Felix fell into a heap on the forest floor. “That I’m coming for him. There’s nowhere left to hide.” The lost boys scrambled out of sight, nodding their agreement, dragging a gasping Felix along with them.

He looked back at Emma lying in his arms, she was coming around, the shock probably too much for her, but the poison would take effect soon. He hoisted her in his arms and stood up, twisting the horses’ reigns around his hook again and walked back to the castle. It was no more than a couple of minutes until he reached the gates.

Upon entering the entrance hall he saw Ruby, Granny and Robin pacing the long carpets and when they saw them Ruby and Granny rushed forwards,

“Emma! Oh my goodness, what happened?”

He could hear her moan lightly in his arms, lifting her head to look around, and making eye contact with Ruby,

“It was a scratch I’m fine, there’s really no need to worry” Realising she was still in his hold she struggled to get out of it; he helped her stand upright as she huffed and straightened her riding shirt, before the world span around her and the floor came closer than she would have liked.

“Get her straight upstairs now.” Granny ordered, “Ruby, fetch the clean linen and a bowl of warm water, I’ll go make sure the fire’s built up in her chambers.”

Ruby raced off towards the kitchens, Granny marched quickly up the stairs, Emma was only half conscious of the fact the Dark One was once again carrying her. She waited until they had reached her chambers before speaking,

“It was just an arrow, why do I feel so weak?” She asked him, as he laid her on the bed gently, avoiding hurting her with his hook.

“It was dreamshade, and judging from the state you’re in, it was a concentrated dose.” He stated grimly, “Not to worry lass, I found the antidote eons back.” A red burst of magic swirled around his outstretched hand and a bottle appeared, he handed it to Granny.

“Have her take this, she’ll be fine in a few days.” He nodded solemnly to Granny, and spared a glance towards Emma, who was neatly tucked up in bed. He met her eyes with a small and what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to Robin.

She hadn’t noticed him come in the room with them, but they huddled together, she could barely hear their hushed conversation but could just about make out the words.

“Why didn’t you just magic her back here with the antidote?” Robin questioned, looking pointedly between Hook and herself.

“Because this is all my fault, I had to do it without magic.”

“It would have been faster.” Robin reasoned,

“But I needed to feel it, I needed to do it, as penance.” Hook huffed, looking away embarrassed.

Robin coughed, trying to lighten the already dark mood,

“I’ll stay with her till you return.” He clapped Hook and the shoulder, nodding towards Emma, he knew what his master would have to do.

“Good. I’ll be back soon. Do _not_ leave her side Locksley.”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

And with that, she felt the antidote pull her into a deep and restless sleep.

_~BATB~_

Emma awoke sometime later, the world seemed black around her, it was a silky black she could almost reach out and touch it.

“Looks like you’re enjoying the antidote, my lady.” She heard someone beside her chuckle, it took great effort but she eventually opened her heavy eye lids.

She found Robin sitting on the chair next to her bed, arrows in his quiver and one in his hand, sharpening the metal head. She looked at him puzzled, attempting to pull herself up into a sitting position, hissing at the pain in her left shoulder.

She remembered everything in a flash; the leather, running away, the lost boys, _the poison._ Looking down to her left arm she could see a strip of linen, a thick red line seeping through the layers.

“How long has it been?” She asked, her voice croaking with effort

“About a year,” Robin answered solemnly, lowering his shaking head slowly,

“What?!” She sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain in her arm, confusion turned to anger when Robin started laughing, clutching tight to his stomach.

“I’m kidding my lady! It’s only been about 12 hours.” He didn’t need to dodge the pillow she threw, it barely made it farther than the edge of the bed. She laid back down carefully, still feeling groggy.

“He said you’d feel sleepy for a while, you should probably rest while you can.”

She snuggled back against the pillows, they were soft and the blankets were warm and she could feel herself being lulled back to sleep,

“Where is he?” She inquired, forcing her eyes to stay open long enough for an answer,

“Gone to find Pan.” He said simply, “He’s furious.” He sighed.

“With me?” She hadn’t intended her voice to sound so small and unsure,

“With himself.”  She sent a questioning and shocked look to Robin who merely shrugged, and replied, “You’d be surprised, Princess, he may be an absolute arse sometimes, but he’s still only a man. You can ask me more questions later, for now, sleep, I won’t leave your side.” He vowed, giving her a reassuring smile.

She couldn’t fight the pull of sleep anymore, falling once again into the silky blackness.

_~BATB~_

The next time she awoke, it was easier to open her eyes, the heaviness pressing on her was gone and the pain in her arm, although still there was dulled enough for her to manage it. She looked around her room, startled to find Hook there instead of Robin.

He was sitting in the chair that Robin had occupied with his head in his hand, his right leg bounced up and down. She coughed lightly to get his attention but when he didn’t respond she assumed he was too lost in his own thoughts,

“Thank you,” She spoke softly, his head whipped up as if he’d forgotten she was even there, “For saving my life.” She clarified.

He snorted,

“I wouldn’t have had to save your life if you hadn’t run away.” He stated, there was no anger in his voice, no malice or resentment. It almost sounded concerned, and for some unknown reason, it made Emma’s blood boil.

“I wouldn’t have run away if you hadn’t pushed me!” She retorted, hands balling into fists.

“I wouldn’t have pushed you if you hadn’t been messing with things that do not concern you.” He kept his voice level but she could see the tightness of his jaw.

“I live here now! As you so often remind me! It does concern me. You should learn to control your temper.” Her voice was slowly getting louder, more erratic.

Hook laughed loudly, “That’s rich coming from you!” He stood up and walked to the window, looking out across the grounds.

She could see his jaw clenching and unclenching, could see his hand shaking a little, and sighed deeply. A thought struck her and she could almost hear her mother’s voice, light in jest; she chuckled softly, Hook turned his head minutely and raised an eyebrow in question.

“My mom always said: don’t argue with the carriage driver, he could leave you stranded anywhere…” She offered him a small smile and got one in return.

“Robin said you went to see Pan?” She asked shyly, treading carefully so they didn’t both get riled up again.

“Aye. The demon child needed a taste of his own medicine.” He walked slowly back to the chair and eased himself back into it.

It was only now she could see the faint scratch marks on his face, they were definitely new. He had deep purple circles under his eyes, he looked completely exhausted.

“A taste of his own medicine?” She asked, at his sickly smile her stomach dropped. “Did you kill him?” her stomach lurched, she already knew the answer.

He hesitated, but replied with a soft, “Aye.”

She looked away, wanting to be sick.

“He nearly killed you.” He stated, waving towards her.

“Even so I will never condone murder.” She looked back, he looked as though she had struck him. His mouth was agape, eyebrows raised, his tongue poking at his teeth. Once he regained his composure, he found the words he needed next.

“You could say thank you. Trust me the world’s better off without that monster.” He sank back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest staring at her in defiance, daring her to argue.

“Some people say you are a monster.” She noted,

“And you?” She studied him, he looked almost shy, hesitant as if her words would break him.

She smirked at him,

“You’re not all that bad.” She offered, giving him a genuine smile, “You did save my life after all… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied, leaning forward.

Outside the door Ruby smiled to herself, she knew it was only a matter of time before the spell would be broken. They had waited hundreds of years for this moment; she raced off down the hall to tell Robin and Granny, leaving the tray of food abandoned by the door.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, time for another update! Come say hi on tumblr @ScottieSwan. Hope you enjoy and as always, please leave a review! xx

Emma huffed, she was bored to her very bones. Her legs were tangled in the blankets and the sun burned brightly beyond the window.

“Don’t even think about it.” Her eyes flittered to Hook sitting in the chair, eyes closed appearing to be asleep, but she knew better than that.

“I’m so bored just laying here all day, surely there’s something better to do?” rolling her eyes and flopping back against the pillow.

“The antidote takes time to heal you, you need to rest Princess.”

“Would you _stop_ calling me that!” She snapped, her face going red in irritation, “It’s Em- _ma_.” She annunciated with emphasis, breaking her name in two.

“Apologies, _Emma_ ” He stressed, “If you’re that bored why don’t I procure us some books from the library? To pass the time?”

He already had his hand out to summon them by magic but was stopped by Emma wildly shaking her head.

“Would it be possible for me to go to them?” His face was wary, and she chose her words carefully, “I mean, surely it would be good if I could do a little bit of walking? You know stretch my legs? Get my strength back?” She asked hopefully, ending her question with an innocent look through her thick lashes, fluttering them slightly.

He stared at her a few moments longer, looking up and down before coming to a decision,

“Fine. But the moment you feel tired: I send you straight back here.”

“And what? You’ll chain me to this bed?” She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she sat up,

“A tempting thought” He finished with a wink, offering her his arm to help her stand as she peeled back the covers,

“Oh so now you’re a gentleman?” She scoffed as she leant heavily on his proffered arm.

“I’m always a gentleman lass.” He smirked.

They walked together slowly, allowing her to set the pace. She’d been in that bed for near on two days and she was beginning to think her legs would no longer support her; and although shaky they managed to carry her all the way to the library.

She couldn’t help the awe that swept over her at the sheer size of the place; the walls were covered with books from floor to ceiling, there was a large lavish fireplace in the centre of the far wall with a plump chaise just in front of it.

“Well, Emma, any preference of book?” He gestured to the wide open space, the tables littered with books, some open at random pages, but nearly all were covered in a thick dust.

“Surprise me?”

He flicked out his arm and three books came whistling through the air, each one from a different section of his library, he held them out to her. She picked the one from the top and made her way slowly to the chaise. She perched precariously on the edge and opening the first page, she was surprised when Hook knelt down by the fire place, building the fire himself, before sparking the flint with his hook. When he turned to face her she raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“I don’t like using magic for everything you know. It always has a price.” He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He picked up the first book he saw and settled on the other end of the seat, smiling warmly to Emma.

She adjusted slightly so she was more comfortable and lost herself to the book, it was as if the pages had swallowed her whole and she was in another realm, one with yellow roads and flying monkeys, with talking scarecrows and tin men.

She was unsure how long she’d been reading before the light was becoming dimmer, she looked up, eyes searching for Hook. He’d barely looked up from his book before flicking his wrist and another log flew to the fire, the sparks igniting again and casting a warm glow around her, it would appear he was just as entranced is his book as she was in hers.

“May I ask you something?” Her voice was so low, she didn’t want to disturb the comfortable silence around them.

“I believe you’re going to anyway,” He sighed, flipping his book so it laid across on leg, open at the page he was reading.

“You’re magic, how did you come by it?” She fiddled nervously with the pages of her own book, looking down nervously.

“By killing the previous Dark One.” He whispered loudly, a smirk plastered to his face,

“Seriously? I’m trying to have a real conversation with you.” She huffed indignantly.

He sighed deeply again and sat up from the slightly slumped position he had fallen into, he licked his lips and wondered where to start. Emma, seeing his struggle, gently offered,

“You said for love?”

“Aye, something like that. It’s a woeful tale of love and revenge, and one that’s awfully tragic,” He gave a sad smile at the corner of his lips. “it doesn’t have a happy ending.”

“Still, I’d like to know.” She said confidently and then hesitated and added as an afterthought, “If you’d like to”

She picked at the cover of her book again, expecting him to dismiss her, tell her to mind her own business.

“Milah” He breathed out, she wasn’t sure she’d heard him correctly,

“Sorry?”

“Her name was Milah. She was as stubborn as she was strong, as passionate as she was intelligent.” His eyes had that far away look as if remembering some memory buried deep in the back of his consciousness. “She was his wife, the previous Dark One, but before he was…” he paused, trying to find the right word, “He was selfish. A coward… She felt trapped. Imagine being locked away all day, not because he locked you up, but because you couldn’t bear the looks they gave you. Everyone knew. The whole village.”

He swallowed another deep breath, still far away,

“She was branded there, the coward's wife. No one would give her a chance; until me.” He gave a genuine smile to the nothingness in front of him, only seeing a distant memory. “She begged him to take her somewhere, anywhere where they could start afresh but he was afraid. Always so afraid.”

He laughed darkly and it sent shivers through her, she swallowed hard but refused to look away from him.

“She ran away, with me. I showed her the life she could have had, the freedom, the love and the passion, the recklessness. I gave her everything; she wanted the world and I gave it.”

“You freed her?” She asked timidly, she cleared her throat and said with conviction “You set her free.”

Hook nodded, focusing back on Emma,

“They had a child, she didn’t want to leave him but she couldn’t take him. She didn’t know kind of life she would lead away from that coward, I was a pirate you see love, not a very biblical life; full of roguish men and devilishly handsome pirates.” He spared her a wink before returning to his story.

“She didn’t know if it would have been safe to bring a boy along. I would have treated him like my own, I always wanted to be a father.” He coughed, realising the dangerous path he was treading. “But he caught up with us before we could get the boy.” He sighed deeply, shaking his head slightly, “Sometimes I thought we’d never return for him. She was always so closed off about the subject.”

“We’d only stopped in port to pick up more water, nothing fancy, we weren’t even trying to find any loot, just trying to stay alive. But he found us, he always found us.”

Hook looked down, a deep weight in his chest. He flicked another log on the fire and the burst of the flames flickered over his face, bathing him in the light.

“What happened when he found you?”

“What do you think?” He chuckled, but it was without humour, “He found his way to the deck of my ship, I presume through magic.” She could see he was tense, hand gripped so tightly around the book she could see the white of his knuckles.

“She didn’t want me harmed, tried to pass it off as all her doing but it wasn’t. We loved each other, or at least I thought we did, but he didn’t see it that way. He was too caught up in his vanity and arrogance. There was no way she was making it off that ship alive, he ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it.”

His jaw was locked solidly in anger, his shoulders stiff and his eyes closed in agony. She could see him reliving that moment over and over again in his mind’s eye.

“I couldn’t _stop_ him.” His voice broke over the words, “He had me bound to the mast, there was nothing I could _do_.”

He opened his eyes and Emma gasped at the pain and rage concealed inside, reaching out almost unconsciously to soothe his pain.

“I’m so sorry.”

She had no idea how to put her words together, how to make it right for him, to comfort him. She placed her hand gently on his leather clad arm, hoping he could see her intentions.

“It was a long time ago.”

“Well, wounds, made when we were young, tend to linger” She offered diplomatically, shrugging when he gave her a questioning look.

“My parents are royalty, doesn’t mean they’re perfect parents.” She smiled at him, noticing him give a small one back.

“So… you killed him then?” She asked, motioning to his face, scaly as it was it didn’t repulse her in the slightest.

“Aye. Eventually.” He agreed,

“There’s a lot of death in your story isn’t there?” She asked, not unkindly, but almost in the understanding of his pain.

“I’m not a good man Emma.” He sighed, looking away, shame filling him.

“Oh… I don’t know about that… I think you could be…” She whispered, not taking her eyes away from him.

He looked back at her in amazement, shocked anyone could see the good in him anymore. Ruby, Granny and Robin knew he wasn’t all evil but they had had centuries to come around to that idea. She shifted in her seat, moving up to sit on her knees, he hesitated at first but started to lean forwards.

She could feel her heart beat so loudly in her chest, like a hammer against cloth, her spine tingled with anticipation and her breathing became shallow. She knew where it was going, she knew she wanted to kiss him, and he wanted it too. She could see him slowly leaning towards her.

She closed her eyes when he was close enough, she could _feel_ him now, could feel him so close to her. Her skin burned with the nearness, his hook had found its way to her knee, she could smell his unique scent that clung to him.

“There you are! I’ve got your tea- Oh… Am I interrupting something?” Ruby asked after barrelling through the wide double doors.

The two leapt apart as if burned, Emma smoothed her skirt while Hook stood, waving his hook gesturing to the table,

“Leave it there lass, tell you what, will you mind Emma while I go check on our guest?”

Ruby nodded, plonking herself down in Hook’s vacated seat, as Emma shouted,

“I don’t need minding! Wait!” She called out, watching as Hook froze in place, “You won’t kill him will you?” She bit her lip in anxiety.

“Why would I do that? He’s just starting to talk…” He smiled sickly and Emma’s stomach twisted nastily.

“What’s the face for love? I’m the Dark One, after all, it comes with the territory.” He slammed the doors behind him, walking down towards the darkness.

He had to, he told himself, had to make her know that he was evil, he was never going to change and he was to remain a beast, because who could ever love someone so unloveable?

_~BATB~_

“All this could stop you know, the pain; if you just tell me what I need to know.” Hook sounded bored, he wiped his hook clean with a dirty old rag.

“What do you know of pain lad? You’re just a boy.” Blackbeard sneered, spitting at his captor.

“A good deal more than you, it would seem.” Hook twisted his hook so it gleamed in the light, the candlelight flickered off his hook and into Blackbeard’s eye.

“A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.” Hook threatened. “Are you sure you’re willing to fight for this? _Really_?”

Blackbeard doubled over in pain, as far as his restraints allowed, he gritted his teeth and then let out an ear splitting scream.

“No! No, it’s not bloody worth it! Ok! Ok, I’ll tell you, you bilge rat.” He took in several deep gulps of fresh air,

“Just tell me his name,” Hook said, rolling his eyes at the man’s apparent agony.

“It’s the name his father gave him.” He whispered solemnly, staring Hook in the eye.

He swallowed hard, no it couldn’t be, he wouldn’t believe him, if that was true then it meant it would be _him_ and she wouldn’t allow that, his _Milah_ would allow it.

He cast the thought aside, he’d be gone by now, hundreds of years have gone by; it _couldn’t_ be him.

“Just tell me the name and it’ll all be over!” Hook shouted in outrage.

“BAELFIRE,” Blackbeard shouted,

Hook, in his rage, slashed his hook across the pirate's stomach, watching as the blood leached out; until his body became pale and lifeless.

His body repelled the idea, there was nothing in this world or another that would allow him to believe Milah’s son was the reason he would lose everything. He couldn’t fathom the possibility.

It would not happen.

_~BATB~_

“David you _cannot_ command an army in the state you are in!” Snow contested, following behind her husband who was limping in front.

“She is my daughter, Snow, what do you expect me to do?!” He argued, “I have to find her!”

“Of course I want to find her charming! Arranging a task force is one thing, but marching into battle when you are wounded and clearly unable to fight is another!” Snow urged.

Charming had sat in his throne, sending word to every able bodied man in his kingdom, he had Lancelot train the officers and the officers train their own battalion of men. Even with the added precautions, he worried for his first born daughter.

She was strong as she was stubborn and as intelligent as she was passionate. She cared about her people, she cared about their happiness and their well-being; she would do what was necessary for her people. That made him worry even more; she would do what was right regardless if it was the right thing for her to do.

“Snow” He sighed, “You know I have to do this, she’s our little girl.”

“I think you’ll find she’s not so little anymore my love, we have to trust her. We’ll send out the troops, but trust in our daughter; trust in the strength and bravery we have given her; at the very least until we can bring her home.” She comforted, gently stroking his back.

“My lord!”

Snow and David turned to see Prince Baelfire run up the steps of the courtyard towards them, he was out of breath and clutching a page tightly in his hand.

“My father knew of the Dark One’s curse. I believe I am close to finding a way to rescue the Princess- only if I find this dagger,” He held up the drawing torn from a book, it was a faded drawing of the Dark One’s dagger, “He will release her, and she will be free.”

Snow turned to her husband, hesitant and unsure, David nodded to her with his own sceptical expression on his face.

“Very well, Lancelot and his men will escort you to find the dagger.” He waved his arm towards the knight.

“Bring her home safe” Snow begged, her eyes wide as she met Baelfire’s dark ones.

“I’ll make him pay for what he’s done.”

David and Snow shuddered at the Prince’s words, there was some deeper meaning behind them, they were certain.

But they had little time to dwell on their thoughts as they were distracted by Tink and Elsa saddling up their horses.

“Elsa, Tink, what are you doing?” Snow asked hurrying towards them, her husband following close behind; She could see the saddlebags full of food and each of them had their weapons. Elsa had her sword and Tink her bow,

“You didn’t really expect us to just wait here do you?” Tink called already swinging up on her horse gently patting the mare’s neck.

“We need be out patrolling, Graham’s gone to the far side of the Eastern woods, we’re to meet him there,” Elsa informed them as she too prepared to mount.

“Nothing we can say will change your minds will it?” David asked kindly,

“Nope.” They answered in unison,

“You said she’d planned her escape? The best thing we can do is meet her halfway,” Elsa continued, “We’ve supplies and horses, she’ll need us your Majesties.”

“Very well then, we are forever in your debt.” Snow said gracefully.

“She owes me for ditching me at that ball, she can’t run from me,” Tinkerbell laughed, encouraging her horse into a trot outside the castle gates.

_~BATB~_

“How does a walk around the gardens sound?” Ruby asked brightly, flashing her white teeth. “It would do you good to build your strength up!”

“It’s freezing outside Ruby.” Emma laughed, “I’ll catch my death!”

“I’ll find just the thing, wait here…” She trailed off disappearing into the large walk in closet Emma’s room led onto.

She appeared moments later with heavy fur coats draped over her arm, holding each up in appraisal, umming and erring before throwing one towards Emma. It was a thick white coat that had fur on the outside and a thick fabric coating the inside, as she slipped it over her arms she hummed in appreciation of the warmth it engulfed her in.

Emma and Ruby took their time walking around the garden, pointing out the birds flittering between trees, the gentle fall of flakes and making foot prints in the snow.

Emma gasped as a lump of snow flew past her, she glanced up to see Ruby smirking, her hand coated with a fine dusting of ice. She shrugged before gathering up another handful and laughing. Emma; not one to be beaten, picked up a large heap of snow, launching it towards Ruby.

Before long, both the girls were laughing and squealing as the snow found its way beneath their coats,

“You’re having a snowball fight and didn’t ask me?” Robin asked as he materialised out of nowhere, he hooked his bow around his shoulder and armed himself with his own snowballs.

Ruby and Emma ran for cover behind a tree as the fight began anew. Unaware as they were, Killian was watching from his room of the tallest tower.

“I didn’t believe it you know.”

Killian didn’t need to turn to know it was Regina standing behind him. She had a tendency to sneak up on him when he was thinking, she always knew if he was hiding something.

“Believe what?”

“That she could break the spell. Granny said it, Robin, too. They were right.” She said simply, Killian whirled round facing her, Regina merely shrugged and continued, “She puts up with your shit, she doesn’t let you get away with anything, and you should see the smiles she gives you.”

Killian laughed bitterly, shaking his head,

“She could never love me.”

“No. But she could learn.” She offered, walking to stand beside him on the wide balcony, resting her arms in front of her on the cold marble.

Emma and Ruby had concocted some convoluted plan to attack Robin by means of distraction and it made Killian smile, Emma was so clever.

“I mean it, she could break the spell.”

“How could she learn to love me?” He saw her about to open her mouth in response, “Don’t answer that. It was rhetorical.” He sighed.

“I think she’s just scared.”

“Oh, thanks,” Killian replied sarcastically,

“Not _of_ you. Although” she waved her hands in a circle over his face, “The scales are a bit creepy. But love is terrifying, especially in one so young.”

Killian raised an eyebrow, smirking as he turned to face her,

“Yeah? That why you won’t give Robin the time of day then?”

Regina huffed, waving her hand in dismissal, but he caught how her eyes flickered to Robin on the ground,

“You need to make a gesture. What does she want? More than anything?”

Killian didn’t need to think, he knew what she wanted. As he turned back to her, the smile on her face was real but her happiness would never be, not without them.

“Her family” He whispered.

_~BATB~_

“You asked to see me?” Emma called out to the dark room, her spine tingling, reminding her of the last time she had been in this room.

“I wanted to show you something.”

She squinted her eyes as she walked further into the darkness, her hand out in front of her trying to find her way until her hand hit something hard yet soft at the same time. His chest. She was grateful for the dark so he couldn’t see her blush creeping along her cheeks.

“Oh, hi” She breathed, dropping her hand in embarrassment.

“You’re cold.” It wasn’t a question, with a wave of his hand the fire burned brightly in the hearth, and her thick coat that had gotten damp with the snow was replaced with a new one that was dry and warm.

She inhaled deeply as the warmth began to spread to her fingers and toes, she smiled politely at Killian.

“So… you had something to show me?” She asked tentatively,

“Oh yes, here” Killian offered over to her a mirror, it was silver and warm to the touch, the whole thing shimmered in the firelight.

“It’s a lovely mirror.” She offered, feeling confused as to why he would give her such a gift, perhaps it was to make her feel more comfortable.

She smiled at him, turning the mirror so the light bounced off it delicately. She looked up sharply when he laughed, and coughed, head inclined toward the object in her hand.

“The mirror is magic Emma, it’ll show you anything you want to see.”

“Anything?”

He nodded solemnly, “You may be here with me, but you can still see them.” He hoped his smile was reassuring.

“I’d… like to see my mother and father…” She was unsure whether to ask him or the mirror, “Please?” Her gaze bouncing between the mirror and the Dark One.

The mirror blazed brightly in a green flash, and the mirror melted away to create a doorway to her palace. From this small window, she could see her mother sitting on the long chaise in her quarters, her father’s head upon her lap. She smiled sadly, she longed to be with them, she knew they’d be missing her as much as she missed them but she had made a promise.

A tear fell down her face as the mirror clouded over, once again showing her her own reflection. She looked up to meet the Dark One’s eyes, begging him not to hurt them,

“Allow me to write to them, let me explain that I’ll stay here, that they won’t need to find me, please. Don’t hurt them, they only want to keep me safe.”

Killian smiled sadly,

“I wouldn’t hurt them, Emma, they’re your family.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said. Maybe it’s time I told you about my own heritage.”

Emma’s brow wrinkled in confusion, Killian held his hand out for her to take, and she took it with doubt; allowing him to lead her out of his chambers and down the stairs. The route was familiar, she’d been on this path before, she gasped as she entered the room.

The portrait hung over the fire place, the drawing of the beautiful woman on the table, the once gold sextant glinted through the dust. The room Ruby had found her in, the room she felt she could never go in again like it was forbidden.

“This is where I store the memories that are too painful.” He picked up the drawing on the weathered parchment, “Milah.” He sighed,

He ran a thumb over her face delicately, a lover’s caress, before taking a deep breath and handing it over to Emma. She took it between her fingers, taking more care this time to appreciate the features of this beautiful woman staring back at her. She was older than herself, she had dark hair and high cheekbones. Emma felt a sudden twinge deep in her belly, she smiled and handed it back to the Dark One.

“That’s Liam.” He nodded towards the portrait, “He was in the Navy with me, never did a bad thing in his life. He even died nobly, defending the land from a corrupt King.” He smiled up at the portrait sadly.

Emma couldn’t talk, couldn’t find the right words; he was finally opening up and telling her about his past. She cleared her throat,

“Why are you sharing this with me?” She asked quietly, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

“Because I want you to know…” He hesitated, shuffling his feet, she wasn’t sure she had ever seen him this nervous, “Because I want you to know that there was a man behind the beast. That I did what I did for a reason.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“You’re different.” He shrugged, “I can’t explain it, you _care_ so deeply. I want you to see that I’m not just the beast.”

He met her eyes and she could see his pain and his pleading, she could almost swim in it. Her heart broke, he wanted to share with her because he felt it too, this strange twisting bond between them.

“My father abandoned me. Left me and my brother, traded us for his own escape. It’s not an excuse I know, nothing can justify what I’ve done. The man I’ve become, I’m not pleased with it. With this.” He stated, waving to his scaled face.

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” She whispered.

Killian let out a self-deprecating laugh,

“Next you’ll tell me you like the scales.”

Emma’s lilting laugh filtered through the room,

“I don’t think they’re that awful. Beauty is found within.” She smiled, her mind running back to Prince Baelfire and his handsome face but his ugly personality; a cold shiver ran down her back at the thought of him, Killian caught the shudder and his smile dropped from his face.

“No, I didn’t mean-”

“You don’t have to lie, it’s fine. I know what I am.” He turned from her, his shoulders tense and unyielding.

Unsure what to do, Emma reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder hoping to be reassuring, she squeezed lightly,

“I was remembering someone else, he had a handsome face, was proper in every way. But what lay within was a jealous, arrogant man.” Killian turned to face her slowly, “I was just thinking how you two are nothing alike.” She smiled at him and he returned it uncertainly.

“But you’ve seen what I am, what I’ve done. I’m a monster. I’m not good for you Emma.”

He shrugged out from under her arm and felt the loss of contact, he hadn’t noticed it before, hadn’t felt the connection until it was gone.

“Excuse me?”

He turned back to face her again, her shoulders set firmly, her eyebrows drawn and nose scrunched up adorably.

“I think you’ll find that _I_ know what’s good for me or not. Do you think me unintelligent?” She challenged, “I am a good judge of character.”

“Apparently not, Princess.” He sneered.

“Why do you always do that?”

He stood dead still, why _did_ he always do this? Why did he try to push her away constantly?

_Because, dearie, you’re a monster. A cold hearted killer and you’ll kill the light within her. She doesn’t want you, how could she love you? She’ll trick you into loving you and then crush you._

It was in that moment he knew the reason. He knew why he pushed her away, why he’d always push her away. To protect her.

Emma huffed, throwing her arms up in defeat.

“Just when I thought I was getting through to you!” She cried, “Just when I thought we could-” She stopped herself short.

“What?” He retorted, “Run away together? Off into the sunset? That you’d break my curse and we’d all live happily ever after? You need to grow up, Princess.” He whispered bitterly.

Emma felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she composed her face into a carefully arranged mask.

“You know if you keep pushing every one away you’ll get your wish. You’ll end up here alone. Forever. With only your misery for company.”

And with that, she pushed past him and stormed out the door, not looking back; leaving Killian standing there alone, trying to conceal his pain. They would always leave; everyone always did.


End file.
